


Blow My Mind

by Amanotaku



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Under construction, seungyul gay, seungyul stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanotaku/pseuds/Amanotaku
Summary: Seungyoun has a crisis when his best friend and long time crush, Hangyul, accidentally mentions that he's interested in someone. Determined to eliminate whoever the hell Hangyul likes, Seungyoun joins forces with the rest of their friend group in a convoluted plan to compete against the dancer's secret crush. Unknown to everyone, the person that Hangyul actually likes is Seungyoun.





	1. (Version 1) the beginning of a mess

**Author's Note:**

> **** this is currently under construction and is in process of being rewritten! I'm still leaving the old chapters up, but the new chapters will not have (Version 1) in the chapter name!***

Seungyoun was hanging out with the rest of his friends at Byunchan’s house (because the kid’s parents were honestly never around to keep their energetic son in line). Byungchan’s parents made up their absence by spoiling their son with only the best: luxury cars, brand name clothes, and the largest home in the area. 

The teen’s bedroom had enough room to comfortably fit seven growing teenage boys and still have lots of room to spare. Hell, his home was so large that their group could each sleep in an individual room, but they usually all just slept together in Byungchan’s huge room. 

The room was ice cold, AC blowing at full blast even as all the boys in the room lazily drank from chilled cups of bubble tea. Although almost all of them (aside from Hangyul and Hyunbin) were in their senior year and had college applications looming over their shoulders, they still chose to ignore academics for the day.

Their main group of friends were spread out across the entire room. Byungchan obviously claimed his own bed, furiously texting someone as he lay down. Hangyul and Seungyoun were on the floor, bickering and joking with each other as they always did. Hyunbin laid directly on top of Byungchan’s desk, complaining about math as Kookheon aimlessly spun around in their friend’s swivel chair.

On the couch was the happy couple of the group. Wooseok, Jinhyuk’s boyfriend, was happily situated beside his boyfriend on the couch. The student council president had appeared in their group once he and Jinhyuk started dating. He seamlessly fit into the tight knit bond that they all shared and soon earned his place on Seungyoun’s best friend list.

Kookheon was the glue to their group. He’s easily overshadowed by how much the others in the group talk, but he’s the one with the best listening skills. Anytime anyone needed advice or were feeling down, Kookheon was the first person to respond with his words of wisdom. 

The youngest member of their little group was Hyunbin, a shy but charismatic sophomore that Byungchan altogether adopted last year. He remembered how overwhelmed and somewhat intimidated the younger boy was at suddenly being around so many upperclassmen, silently following whatever the hell the rest of them did.

Of all six of the boys around him, Hangyul was undoubtedly Seungyoun’s favorite: a best friend of all best friends. They liked all the same foods, music, and sense of humor. The junior was hands down Seungyoun’s favorite human being in the world.

Everything about the male was so endearing. From the way his nose scrunched in distaste when people annoyed him, to how attractive he looked as he effortlessly danced along to the beat of their favorite song, Hangyul was perfect. 

He couldn’t even tell when he happened to fall in love with Hangyul. Somewhere along the road of their friendship, school hours spent wasting time together and late nights spent texting each other slowly turned Seungyoun’s feelings of friendship into those of attraction.

They were the inseparable troublemaking duo that girls swooned over. Seungyoun always loved the attention that he got from others at school, sociable personality making everyone his ‘friend,’ but when girls approached Hangyul, it put a sharp frown on his face. The junior wasn’t exclusively _his_ , but he was sure as hell protective over him in that ‘best friend’ kind of way.

Sure, it kind of hurt knowing that Hangyul was somewhat of a fuckboy, seeing as the teen dated and then dumped girls faster than Seungyoun could keep track of, but it felt good knowing that the junior never dived too deep in any relationship. Whenever he would ask Hangyul about whatever girl he happened to be dating, the younger would simply shrug and say he was probably going to dump them the day after.

Seungyoun suddenly remembers that he hasn’t asked his best friend about his new girlfriend as usual. Leaning to face the younger, he asks, “So Hangyul, how’s girlfriend #1236?”

The others in the room chuckle at his joke, making the teen in question roll his eyes at his friends. “I haven’t dated anyone since like last month guys,” he responded, making the entire group whip their heads his way.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Wooseok hissed, obviously stunned at the turn of events. Beside him, Jinhyuk looked equally as shocked as his boyfriend.

Byungchan shot up from the bed, literally throwing his phone out of his hands in surprise “So you’re saying the school’s resident fuckboy, breaker of hearts, and deadly dancer Hangyul is single??”

From across the room, Seungyoun could clearly hear Kookheon gasp and Hyunbin whisper “what the fuck” as they too stared at Hangyul.

Too shocked to say anything, the soccer player stayed silent, choosing to internally freak out instead. Luckily, Kookheon seemed to recover the fastest and asked the question that everyone wanted to know. “Uh, but why though? I thought constantly dating was your thing?”

The teen simply took another sip of his drink and nonchalantly answered. “I’m getting tired of dating and hoping someone will be the one,” he shrugged, “and I guess I kind of like someone now.”

Now everyone was even more stunned than before and Seungyoun felt as if he was going to explode. Hangyul actually liking someone? It was a nightmare come true, his skin crawling at the thought of the junior having feelings for someone other than him.

“Hold the _fuck_ up,” Seungyoun interjected, trying to hide the rising panic in his voice. “You _like_ someone? Since when?” His chest felt like it was constricting, and he was beginning to feel worry and anxiety fill his mind. 

“Yeah Hangyul!”

“Who is it?”

“Why didn’t you tell us??”

The dancer groaned at how enthusiastic his friends were at his sudden slip of the tongue. “I just realized that I might have deeper feelings for this person. And no,” he said, “I am not telling you dumbases who it is. I didn’t tell you guys because I know you guys are going to make fun of me.”

Byunchan frowned, “no we’re not! We’re dumbasses second but we’re your friends first!” 

“Look,” Hangyul sighed, “I don’t want to make you guys feel bad, but I’m just not ready to tell you all. Can we respect that and move on now?” The usual stoic teen began fidgeting around, visibly nervous.

Seungyoun knew they shouldn't push the topic any further for the sake of the junior. “Its okay Hangyul,” he responded. “We won’t push you to tell us, but please make sure you do once you feel comfortable enough, okay?”

Luckily, his words seemed to put the dancer at ease, as the tension slowly left his shoulders while he silently nodded at Seungyoun’s response. The others did well to change the direction of the conversation after that, opting to complain about teachers and homework that they hated. 

As they all got back to talking, Seungyoun pulled out his phone in order to make a groupchat to address the crisis he was having. 

_[Luizy has created a chat with kim.k, woosatan, wei, big_byung, and hyunbaby]_

_[Luizy has renamed chat ‘CODE RED YOU WHORES’]_

**Luizy** : guys I need your help pls

 **Hyunbaby** : with what????

 **Wei** : nani

 **Woosatan** : who are we killing today 

**Big_byung** : o shit code red

 **Kim.k** : ^^

 **Luizy** : long story short I have a fat crush on hangyul and i feel threatened by whoever hes caught feelings for

 **Luizy** : what do I do?????

 **Kim.k** : YOU LIKE HIM?

 **Big_byung** : I KNEW IT OMG 

**Hyunbaby** : and i oop-

 **Woosatan** : we need to find out whatever hoe hes caught feelings for and eliminate them

 **Wei** : baby no

 **Luizy** : omg wooseok ur right 

**Kim.k** : hold up

 **Big_byung** : Y E S lets go stab a bitch im down

 **Hyunbaby** : if mom is down then so am i

 **Kim.k** : hyunbin NO

 **Big_byung** : hyunbin Y E S :)

 **Woosatan** : back to the plan you dumb hoes

 **Luizy** : okok what do we do 

**Woosatan** : kookheon and hyukkie are gonna find out who this bitch is

 **Woosatan:** byungchan, hyunbin and i are going to end that hoe

 **Woosatan** : and then u and hangyul are gonna kiss kiss fall in love

 **Kim.k** : i havent agreed to shit

 **Wei** : same

 **Woosatan** : hyukkie bb if u dont help me ill **** your **** 

**Wei** : suddenly today seems like a fine day for murder

 **Hyunbaby** : omg wookseok stop im 12 

**Luizy** : o wow ur so powerful wooseokkie 

**Woosatan** : ty ily seungyoun

 **Luizy** : cant wait to end this hoes career and get me a mans

 **Kim.k** : wtf seungyoun you should just confess

 **Big_byung** : are u crazy???? He needs to get rid of the competition

 **Hyunbaby** : ^^

 **Wei** : ^^

 **Woosatan** : ^^

 **Luizy** : ^^

_[kim.k has left the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below and let me know if you like it & what other ships you wanna see!!!


	2. (Version 1) joining forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!! 
> 
> thank you so much for the all the comments! they really helped me pull through and make write asap!
> 
> Please dont hesitate to hmu on twitter! (@hangyuwu) i'd love to chat about all things x1 or just about this fic / possible future fics!

It was only Tuesday and Seungyoun already felt like dying. He woke up at 5 am to go lead soccer practice so he was sleep deprived. Instead of hanging out with Hangyul and Hyunbin that afternoon, the soccer player was slouched over his desk, furiously typing out an essay for his english class as he scrolled through a summary of the book he never read.

He groaned, knowing that after his essay, he also had a math assignment and a college essay to write. _“Fuck school,”_ he muttered, tired and stressed beyond belief. The plan from the week prior had honestly gone dry because all the seniors were drowning in assignments and extracurriculars. 

His usually organized desk was covered in a plethora of papers, all ranging from chinese to physics. He wanted nothing more than to just throw all of his homework away and go shopping with his underclassmen friends but he had his own goals of getting into a good college and making a living for himself in his mind.

For what seemed like hours, the only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of clicking from Seungyoun’s laptop keyboard.

“I’m so sick of this shit,” he sighed, grabbing his neglected phone to check on how his friends were faring with their own classes.

_[CODE RED YOU WHORES]_

_[luizy has added kim.k]_

**Luizy** : yall im so stressed over hw that idec about that hoe that hangyul likes

 **Woosatan** : send help for the calc hw pls

 **Wei** : ^^ im also writing an essay for japanese rn and im ded 

**Kim.k** : im usually against cheating but this assignment is so damn hard wtf

 **Hyunbaby** : lol cant relate trig is so easy hehe

Big_byung: heres the math hw bro

_[big_byung has sent an image]_

**Woosatan** : omg ilysm

 **Kim.k** : hold the fuck up

 **Hyunbaby** : whats wrong??

 **Kim.k** : byungchan is dumb af how the hell is his calc hw done & all correct???

 **Big_byung** : hey thats mean :(

 **Luizy** : okay but hes right tho u dumb af

 **Big_byung** : is anyone on my side here?

 **Hyunbaby** : sorry mom no

 **Woosatan** : ^^

 **Wei** : ^^

 **Big_byung** : im not dumb i just need more time to learn

 **Luizy** : says who lol

 **Big_byung** : says han seungwoo BITCH

 **Big_byung** : he tutors me now hehe

 **Kim.k** : THE han seungwoo??/?

 **Woosatan** : ok get that valedictorian dicc omg

 **Hyunbaby** : how did you even do that mom seungwoo is so out of your league

 **Luizy** : bruh seungwoo is so hot id bang

 **Big_byung** : RUDE

 **Big_byung** : anyways he heard me complaining about math so he cornered me after class

 **Big_byung** : he gave me his number and said he could tutor me

 **Wei** : this is some anime shit omg

 **Kim.k** : he literally has all ap classes, 400000 clubs and 2 sports

 **Kim.k** : how does he have time to teach you tf

 **Big_byung** : OHOHO i asked him that bc i was confused too

 **Big_byung** : AND HE SAID “ID MAKE TIME FOR SOMEONE AS CUTE AS YOU”

 **Luizy** : BRUH

 **Woosatan** : holy fuck 

**Hyunbaby** : omg mom youre gonna get some dick 

**Wei** : MY KOKORO IS GOING DOKI DOKI OMG

 **Kim.k** : i can’t believe hed choose you out of all people…

 **Woosatan** : tbh I dont believe you @big_byung 

**Woosatan** : pics or it didnt happen u hoe

 **Luizy** : ^^

 **Big_byung** : I can do even better than pics hoe

_[Big_byung has added h.seungwoo]_

**Hyunbaby** : OMG HE REALLY JUST 

**Woosatan** : oh shit hes not playing around

 **Luizy** : omg 

**Big_byung** : SEUNGWOO TELL THEM YOU THINK IM HOT

 **H.seungwoo** : byungchan is hot af and I'd snap a bitch in half to protect him 

**Kim.k** : byungchan im sorry for ever bullying you seungwoo pls dont kill me

 **Woosatan** : s a m e 

**Hyunbaby** : seungwoo u cant kill me im your son

 **Wei** : 死にたくない

 **Luizy** : @h.seungwoo choke me daddy 

**H.seungwoo** : lol your friends are funny 

**Big_byung** : im glad they didnt scare you off

 **H.seungwoo** : tbh let's just all hang out right now I wanna meet these guys irl

 **H.seungwoo** : sleepover at byungchans house in 10 mins yall

 **Big_byung** : door is unlocked just come in

 **Kim.k** : I'm sorry lord seungwoo but I have hw

 **Wei** : ugh same why did I think ap physics was a good idea

 **H.seungwoo** : bring your hw too 

**H.seungwoo** : you can just copy my hw & I can help you write your essays lol

 **Woosatan** : free hw? Ill be there in 2 mins

 **Kim.k** : han seungwoo you are a god among men

 **Luizy** : you have my blessings to be byungchans man

 **Hyunbaby** : hangyul and I will be there in an hour bc traffic from the mall is a bitch

 **Wei** : welcome to the group seungwoo sama 

* * *

Seungyoun quickly grabbed all the papers on his desk, haphazardly stuffing his assignments into a folder. He grabbed his favorite bag (that hangyul gave him) and tossed in his laptop, a couple of pens, and some clothes. 

Byungchan’s home was only a five minute walk away, but the soccer player was hell bent on getting his homework done before Hangyul and Hyunbin joined them. He quickly slipped on his shoes and yelled “bye Mom, I’m sleeping over at Byungchan’s today!” before literally leaping out of the door. 

His mom used to have him be home before sundown and banned him from hanging out on weekdays, but with enough sneaking out, she finally relented. After all, she’d rather know where he is and let him have fun than be unaware about his location while he snuck out during odd hours of the night.

It was around 4 pm and the warm sunlight kissed his skin as sprinted towards his friends home. Seungyoun took sharp breaths as he turned the corner at the end of his street, seeing the familiar shape of Byunchan’s almost mansion home come into view. 

Hopping up the steps, he opened the door to his friend’s house and hurriedly making his way up to Byungchan’s room. His sight was greeted a view of Byungchan studying at his desk along with a tall, handsome male. At the sound of his intrusion, both of them turned his way, greeting him with a nod.

“Hi Seungyoun!” Byungchan smiled as he watched his friend join them. Beside him, Seungwoo leaned back in his chair and gave him a small wave.

“I’m Han Seungwoo,” he introduced, offering his hand to the soccer player. Seungyoun instantly felt the other’s firm grip, taking the time to size up the valedictorian. He was honestly a little starstruck by how good looking the male was, earning a #3 spot on Seungyoun’s ‘hot guy’ list just under Hangyul and the rival school’s soccer captain. Naturally, he was the #1 student at their school, but was more popular due to his involvement on the track and swim teams. 

Seungyoun could definitely tell that the other male was far stronger than he was, only adding to his admiration of the other. The black haired male was basically the model student, intelligent, athletic, sociable, and goal driven. Everyone wanted to be his friend, knowing that he was on top of the high school food chain.

Their friend group came close by when it came to reputation at school as well. All seven of them were also smart, athletic, and highly sociable as well, not to mention that the addition of the school’s pretty boy and president added to the exclusivity of their group.

He grinned back at the other, nodding back. “I’m Cho Seungyoun,” he said, “and I’d hit on you if you weren’t already going after Byungchan.” For extra measure, he added on a playful wink to the other senior, just for fun.

“Hey!” Byungchan screeched, lightly shoving Seungyoun away from the other male. “Hands off my future boyfriend!”

Behind them, the door slammed open, signalling the arrival of their other friends. “I’m here, hoes! Where’s the free homework!” Wooseok confidently strode into the room, brandishing his math homework with one hand, and dragging Jinhyuk by his hoodie with the other. Kookheon merely stood by the door, taking deep breaths because he probably ran there like Seungyoun did.

Upon laying their eyes on Seungwoo, the rest of his friends quickly crowded around the teen, bombarding him with their energetic questions.

“Where’s the calc homework?”

“Can I see your physics sheet?”

“Are you interested in writing my essay for Japanese? I really don’t care if you speak it or not because I’m sure anything you write gets top marks!”

The teen in question merely chuckled at all the commotion around him and happily gave his homework away to the desperate teens. Byungchan however, was not enjoying the apparent disrespect that was happening in front of him.

“Excuse me?” He said, “No ‘hey byungchan! How are you’?” He then angrily sat back down at his desk and went back to copying off of one of Seungwoo’s papers. “You guys are fake ass hoes,” he mutters, “I let you in my humble home, feed you, and let you spend time with my almost-boyfriend only to get nothing in return!”

From the bed, Wooseok snorted as he and Kookheon did their math assignment. “Almost boyfriend? Why not make it official?” Looking up, he smirked at the pair at the desk. “Better claim him fast or someone beautiful like me is going to get him first.”

“Jinhyuk! Are you just going to let your demon boyfriend talk like that?” Byungchan was basically ready to stand up and throw hands at the red haired teen across from him. Seungwoo luckily acted quickly and was able to keep the smaller teen in his seat.

Beside them, Jinhyuk merely shrugged at the suggestion, seemingly to busy with his assignment. “Honestly Wooseok can go hit on Seungwoo as long as he shares him with me.” He then threw his pencil down, lying on the bed as he groaned, “I need all the homework help I can get.”

This time, it took both Seungwoo and Seungyoun to prevent their normally frail friend from beating up the couple. “Don’t worry,” Seungwoo reassured, “I only have eyes for you, okay?”

“And to answer your question,” the valedictorian added on, “we’re not official yet because we only started talking today.” He grinned as he gently slung his arm around Byunchan’s shoulders. “We both pretty much like each other but I’d rather not put a label on it for now.”

Wooseok pouted as finished up his work. “I still can’t believe Byungchan out of all people was able to score an actual hot guy within the first 3 weeks of school.” He frowned, “it took Jinhyuk and I an entire year of useless pining over each other to get together!”

“Speaking of which,” Seungwoo perked up, “are any of you guys in relationships as well?” 

Chuckling, Kookheon simply replied, “I honestly have no intentions of dating anyone in high school.” Pointing at his papers, he continued, “I’m here to get into my dream school and have fun with friends, not fuck myself over with emotions.”

Seungwoo thoughtfully nodded in response. “That’s perfectly respectable,” he said, “What about you Seungyoun? You have quite the reputation at school.”

Of course, Seungyoun knew that Seungwoo didn’t mean any harm with the statement because he indeed _had_ a reputation of having lots of hookups, male and female alike, never committing to one person. He was a social butterfly, always going to parties and other school’s functions as well.

“It’s looking like no hookups this year,” he sighed, “I am fully dedicated to finally making a move on the guy I like now.” 

Byungchan elbowed Seungwoo, rudely adding in, “he likes Hangyul, you know, the dancer guy in our friend group.”

“Him?” the male questioned. “Isn’t he like a straight fuckboy?” Looking at all the reactions from the others around him, he quickly replied, “Not to be rude or anything but I’ve only heard of him dating girls.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Seungyoun groaned, “he apparently likes someone now so I’m actually in shambles.” Laying his head onto the desk, he asked, “you’re literally the smartest person in the school, so what do you think I should do?”

Kookheon rolled his eyes as he turned to face the group. “Okay, hopefully when Seungwoo calls your plan bullshit you’ll finally listen to my wise words and stop with your dumb plan.”

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at this, “a plan?” He leaned in closer to properly hear them. “Tell me more.”

Byungchan excitedly jumped up as he explained, “basically we are going to find whoever Hangyul has a crush on and get rid of them!” He smiled up at the taller male, waiting for a response.

“Honestly,” he began, “I think this plan is genius!” Seungwoo excitedly continued, “its like economics! Less competition means 100% success!”

Cue the yells of victory from three of four of the others in the room. Kookheon however, was actually on the last legs of his sanity. 

_“That’s not even how economics works!”_ He yelled, “I can’t believe you’re actually agreeing with this Seungwoo, you were my last hope!” His tired face found refuge in his hands as he lamented over the turn of events. 

Calming down, Wooseok brought his attention back to the situation at hand. “So, do you have any insight to add or any changes to the plan?”

“We need all the help we can get,” Jinhyuk scoffed. “You’re going to be the brains of our operation.”

“Just judging from the chat, Hyunbin and Seungyoun should be the ones digging for information on Hangyul’s crush because they’re the closest to him.” He began to draw out a visual reputation of their plan on the back of an unused worksheet. 

“Hyunbin has the highest chance of finding out information because he’s younger than Hangyul, and he has the most time to hang out with him. Seungyoun is really good at talking to people and I think Hangyul would be very comfortable opening up to you.”

On the paper, he drew a line from the bubble containing Hyunbin and Seungyoun’s names to one with the names of the rest of them. “You guys will relay that information to group chat, where we are going to collect info and make a list of possible people that he could like.”

“Once we find out whoever it is,” he says, switching to a large red marker to draw a large ‘X’ over a quick stick figure of a girl, “we reconvene and plot her untimely demise‒ I’m talking some 007 type of elimination‒ then Seungyoun can swoop in and use his flirtatious magic to ride off in the sunset with Hangyul.”

Byungchan’s eyes were literally sparkling. “I love it when you’re smart like this,” he cooed, swooning over the heartthrob and his plan.

“You heard the man!” Wooseok yelled, whipping out his phone to snap a picture of the plan and send it to their group chat.

From beside him, his boyfriend opened up his laptop and began typing, adding on, “I’ve just made a document to collect all the info we have on the mystery bitch, and a spreadsheet for when we start finding possible subjects and narrowing them down.”

Surprisingly, Kookheon started sending links in the groupchat, giving out disappointed sighs as he made quick work of adding to the plan. 

“What are these for?” Seungyoun asked, brow raising at the sight of the multiple links starting to fill the chat.

“Just some resources about stealth and group espionage operations,” he said, “If you guys are actually going to do this, might as well join in…”

Wooseok and Byungchan both gasp in sync, eyes looking suspiciously proud and watery. The rich teen quickly forced all of them to stand up, pulling the rest of the group together in an uncomfortable, poorly planned hug.

“Alright hoes,” Wooseok started, acting like a coach to a sports team giving an inspirational speech before the team faces the final battle. “Let’s get Seungyoun his man!”

Sadly, their cheers and whoops are quickly cut off by the sounds of their phone notifications simultaneously going off. Kookheon, the fastest to grab his phone, relays the message to the rest of the group. He gasps at the message, “oh shit, Hyunbin and Hangyul are gonna be here in two minutes!”

The next message, however, is what makes Seungyoun freeze in his tracks. 

_[CODE RED YOU WHORES]_

**Hyunbaby** : omg omgomgomgomg

 **Hyunbaby** : he slipped up about his crush AHHH

 **Hyunbaby** : apparently they’re a senior!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know what you guys want & what I need to work on! I usually average 1 chapter a month SO these comments really make me w o r k hard on these updates hehe
> 
> Lmk who your fav character is so far!!!!
> 
> Hope to see yall soon!!! Love you guys uwu


	3. (Version 1) gay panic??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story : i just preordered 4 physical x1 albums and i regret nothing  
> hmu @hangyuwu on twt if you want to fangirl with me uwu

It only took one moment for Seungyoun to basically fall head over heels for Hangyul once again. Then again, he basically fell in love with his friend every single day, so this was nothing new. As the teen trailed into the room behind Hyunbin, the soccer player was greeted with a breathtaking visual of his crush.

He was wearing another one of his stupid striped shirts and ripped jeans, looking like a model of one of the many hype beast brands he followed on instagram. His hair was actually done today, with a couple of stray strands framing his face, giving off a more confident and attractive look. The junior had the top of his shirt unbuttoned, and it was honestly _very_ difficult for Seungyoun to not stare.

Unaware of how much he was affecting his friend, the teen casually ran his hand through his hair, nodding his head as he said hello to the others in the room. Both the teens held bags filled with cups of milk tea, making quick work of passing them out to the others in the room.

“You guys went to WinWin Tea?” Kookheon asked, “That’s all the way across town!”

Wooseok smiled as he grabbed his drink. “It’s far as hell but seriously, WinWin Tea has the best boba, hands down!” Elbowing Byungchan, he smirked, “And they have the hottest workers out of all the shops! Like that one super cute Japanese barista!” 

“So you think Japanese boys are cute but you still roast me for being a weeb,” Jinhyuk frowned. 

Giving his boyfriend a blinding smile Wooseok replied, “You’re a fucking weeb but you’re still my #1 babe!” 

“We didn’t know what everyone wanted and were a bit rushed so we got everyone a classic milk tea with boba!” Hyunbin exclaimed throwing straws at the others. Seungyoun pouted at this statement. As much as he loved and depended on milk tea, he always stuck to the same exact order, because a classic milk tea was too basic for his refined taste buds. 

Hangyul handed him a cup and a straw as he walked over to join his friend on the couch. Seungyoun gracefully accepted the drink, occupying himself with stabbing the straw through the top in an attempt to ignore how Hangyul sat so damn close to him that their shoulders and legs were basically touching. 

To make matters even worse, the junior turned his head to whisper to Seungyoun, “Don’t look so sad, I got you your favorite drink.” He then proceeded to send a dazzling smile, wink at Seungoun’s surprise and start drinking his own drink.

Following the junior, Seungyoun took a sip, tasting not a classic milk tea, but an oolong milk tea, 80% sweetness, no ice, with boba and egg pudding. Seungyoun was not blushing at all. It was little things like this that really got his heart going ‘doki doki’ (as Jinhyuk would put it). 

Hangyul was by no means as wealthy as Byungchan, so when he spent money on any gift at all, Seungyoun knew it meant a _lot_. Which was why his school backpack for the last two years was the simplistic black pack that Hangyul gifted him on his fifthteenth birthday. 

Seungyoun even had a small drawer where he accumulated a vast collection of little letters and cards from the dancer. Everything, from post it notes with a drawing of Ssina wishing him a good day, birthday cards, to even the pen pal letters they wrote to each other in middle school. 

Needless to say, Seungyoun was quite whipped for the junior. 

Just being near the other made him think of only one thing: _‘Fuck, I love him so much-’_ He really felt like he was on cloud nine: he had his crush right next to him, his homework completed, and his favorite drink in his hand.

“Before I forget,” Seungwoo started, “I’m Han Seungwoo, senior.” He extended his hand to greet the two underclassmen as they got situated. “And if you haven’t noticed yet,” he says, gesturing at Byungchan shamelessly sitting in his lap, “we’re kind of together.”

Hyunbin laughed, high fiving Byungchan, “I can’t believe I have a dad now!” Pointing at Seungwoo, he continued, “you’re now obligated to help me with all my homework and buy me things!”

“Of course,” he replied. Looking at the others around him, Seungwoo smirked. “So Hangyul, tell me about yourself,” he asked, “I’ve already met most of these guys.”

Beside Seungyoun, the teen shrugged. “I dance, I’m adopted, I’m a junior, I have a younger brother and I do taekwondo.”

“That’s it?” Seungwoo asked, raising a brow in curiosity. “How about love life? You’ve got to have someone that you’re interested in.”

“Yeah I like someone,” he shrugged, “I think it’s one sided though so I’m not really sure if I’m going to act on it or not.” 

Seungyoun scoffed, “Shut up bitch. I don’t think feelings are ever one sided when it comes to you. You literally make girls fall in love with you left and right without even trying.” 

“Says you,” Hangyul groaned, “you literally make girls _and_ boys fall in love with you all the time.” His cheeks puffed in frustration, “I wish it was that easy to make this one person like me back.”

The entire group could practically hear the sounds of Wooseok rolling his eyes at the junior’s statement. “You know, if you told us who you liked, then maybe we could help you?” Gesturing at the entire circle, he continued, “we’re all pretty experienced with dating here so I’m pretty sure you should accept our gracious help for your problems.”

“No offense, but like I said, you guys are not going to help me at all,” Hangyul sighed, sinking deeper into his seat with frustration. “You guys suck as being wingmen, me included.”

Fully offended by his statement, Byunchan shot off of Seungwoo’s lap, standing up. “When the hell have we _ever_ fucked up being wingmen?”

Hangyul’s eyes narrowed in disbelief, “Do you guys even remember the ‘Weishin Operation’? It literally took us one fucking year to hook those dumbasses up!”

“So what?” Hyunbin shot back, “We got them together in the end so it was still a success, right guys?” Following the sophomore’s urging, the rest of the group quickly nodded in agreement, eyes trained on Hangyul.

The said teen shook his head, looking more and more unhappy. “Look, I can’t just wait for an entire year to pass! They’re a senior and I don’t know where they’ll be going next.” His eyes were obviously downcast thinking of that possible future. “I sound so pathetic right now,” he groaned. 

“You’re not pathetic Hangyul!” Kookheon replied. “I just hope you know that we’re here for you no matter what. You might not want to open up to us now, but please tell us. We’re friends for a reason.”

“Before we get into all the deep shit,” Byungchan announced, “put all your damn homework away and help me set up the blankets and pillows! It’s sleepover time!” He pointed towards the door, “Change into your sleeping clothes because we are going to have our touching heart to heart when we’re all curled up and cozy!”

As the boys packed up their items and threw their backpacks out into the hallway, Byungchan and Seungwoo gently laid down a large futon on the floor in front of the bed as the others changed into more comfortable clothing. 

Seungyoun’s eyes found their way to Hangyul, observing the teen’s toned back as he took off his shirt. However, in his daze, he didn’t realize that the junior had turned his way and caught his eye. He was wearing one of Seungyoun’s hoodies that the elder always left behind when he hung out at Hangyul’s house.

It was one of Seungyoun’s favorite grey hoodies, a little over sized on Hangyul so that the sleeves reached the tips of Hangyul’s fingers. His duality was honestly one of Seungyoun’s favorite qualities about the other teen. Just changing his outfit made him go from cool and unbothered to soft and adorable. 

Seungyoun quickly whipped around in embarrassment, throwing a random college sweater over himself as he went to go find a spot on the futon. The others were already situated, passing around blankets and pillows as they got comfortable. 

Winking, Wooseok gestured to a large empty spot beside him. “We saved you two a spot right here, so get comfy!” As Seungyoun sat down, he noticed that Hangyul quickly followed behind him, taking the spot next to him.

“Oh no!” Byungchan yelled, obviously being sarcastic about his disappointment, “looks like we only have one blanket left for you two!” Seungyoun’s eyes narrowed at his friend’s antics, picking up on how the others in the group were sharing the same devious smiles that he had only ever seen on Wooseok. 

Jinhyuk swung an arm around his smaller boyfriend, adding, “I guess you guys are going to have to share like Wooseokkie and I!” 

Kookheon straight up threw the blanket at the pair, narrowly missing Seungyoun before Hangyul caught it and draped it around their shoulders. Of course, the dumbasses gave them the smallest blanket of the bunch, causing them to cuddle up close together to share the warmth. 

Across from them, Hyunbin was sneakily taking photos of the two of them, pretending to be taking selfies as he gained blackmail material against his two friends. Seungwoo looked dejected as Byungchan decided that he would rather hug his giant stuffed panda than the male next to him. 

“It’s soft boi hours now,” Byungchan announced. “To start off, I wanna say that I love you guys so much and I treasure each and every one of you. Even if I have a man now,” he said, leaning into Seungwoo’s large frame, “you guys all know that in this group we support bros before hoes! You guys better let me know if I’m spending too much time with Seungwoo because I don’t want to drift away from you guys!”

Beside him, Seungwoo feigned offense. “So I’m just a hoe to you?” He smiled, “to think you were just using me for my body and my homework!”

“Sorry,” Hyunbin giggled, “but you’re a hoe until you officially become a part of our group like Wooseok.” Showing him a picture of six smiling boys at the beach he continued, “It started off as the six of us, but once we finally made Operation Weishin a success, Jinhyuk was having loyalty issues because he kept ditching us for Wooseok.”

“It was honestly a mistake on my part,” Jinhyuk said, “I was just so happy I finally with Wooseok that I kind of took all my friends for granted. I’m really glad that they came up to me and slapped some sense into me before I lost them, right baby?” He nudged the quiet teen next to him, urging him to speak.

“Seungyoun actually hated my guts for stealing away Jinhyuk, I think it took him the longest to accept me into the friend group out of everyone.” 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Wooseok,” he retorted, “I didn’t hate you, I just severely disliked your law abiding ass.”

At the time, no one in the group knew the student council president very well and Seungyoun hated how Jinhyuk valued spending every single moment with his boyfriend. 

Even after Jinhyuk apologized and formally introduced Wooseok to the group, he couldn’t get over his deep rooted dislike for being the cause of Jinhyuk’s inattentiveness. Surprisingly, the soccer player found that he got along very well with the quiet male. Of course, it took quite a while, but soon the bad blood between them faded away.

“Well then,” Seungwoo smiled “I’m glad you’re all opening up to me because I am planning to spend a lot of time with this cutie.” Hyunbin squealed as he saw the they had intertwined their hands at Seungwoo’s sentiment. 

From across them, Kookheon’s phone began rapidly dinging, notifications going wild all of a sudden. He groaned as he silenced his phone and saw who was texting him all the messages. 

“You got people other than us texting you?” Hangyul question, raising a brow. “Well, congrats I guess.” (please say yall got the reference i made here) He pointed at the phone as it continued to light up, screen filling up with notifications. “Who is it though?”

Kookheon rolled his eyes at the junior’s condescending tone, replying, “It’s fucking Yuvin. The dumbass won’t leave me alone!” In a fit of frustration, he tossed his phone over his shoulder, not caring about where it would land. 

“I didn’t know you were that close to Yuvin,” Seungwoo said, “we’re actually pretty close and he’s never mentioned you at all.”

“We know each other because we’re in the acapella group,” Kookheon groaned, “you know, Music Works?” The entire circle broke out in laughter as their friend out his hands on his temples and swung his head side to side while saying the group name. 

“Then why is he texting you so much?” Wooseok asked, “I’d actually die if his dumb ass is hitting on you right now.”

The male’s infamous eye roll made an appearance once again, only this time, twice as exaggerated. “As if. Long story short we were singing the national anthem at last week’s taekwondo competition when he fell in love with that Yohan guy at first sight after he watched him beat a kid to a pulp.”

“If he thinks Yohan is cool or some shit, he’s mistaken” Hangyul laughed, filling the room with his loud chuckles. “Yohan’s only serious when he’s fighting someone. Outside of competition, he literally is the most panicked and shy person I know.”

The junior could recall all of the times when he’d fight Yohan, both of them determined to win, but after the match, Yohan would squirm away at Hangyul attempting to throw his arm around his shoulder (in perfectly respectable ‘bro’ manner, mind you).

Kookheon continued, “now he won’t stop texting me about how much he loves Yohan. Like he’s obsessed with the kid. If I mute him, he just gives me shit about it during aca-practice. He’s just so _loud_.” 

For most people at school, Yuvin was quite known for his chaotic energy. If he wasn’t talking someone’s ear off in class, he was practicing runs just to make sure everyone knew that his ‘vocal game is strong as fuck.’ He was also overly passionate about his acapella group, constantly approaching people in attempts of making them join his musical cult.

“Tell me about it,” Seungwoo replied, “We got kicked out of the library once because Yuvin sang a high school musical song out loud during finals week. He has no ounce of shame in his body, but he’s still a great guy, just a tad bit passionate.”

The group of them went on and on about other random topics as the hours passed by. Byungchan had ordered pizza and they gladly devoured the food as they kept sharing about the things they did recently or the classes that they hated. 

By the time it was midnight, Seungwoo had let his ‘dad mode’ go wild and he forced all of them to go to bed. Rising from the floor, a few of them decided to find their own sleeping spots bringing their blankets and pillows with them.

“Jinhyukkie and I claim the sofa bed!” Wooseok yelled, dragging his boyfriend onto the now flat sofa that was near the door to Byungchan’s room. “And yes,” he retorted, “we will promise to keep things pg!” With that, Wooseok disappeared under the covers of the fleece blanket, curling up in the taller male’s arms. 

Hyunbin excitedly called dibs on Byungchan’s desk. He had a weird obsession with sleeping on top of tabletops, and nobody was going to fight him to sleep on a hard desk all night long. In a matter of seconds, the sophomore had covered the large desk with blankets and tons of stuffed animals, lining them up carefully. 

Obviously, Byungchan picked his own own bed, waving at Seungwoo to get the male to join him in the large bed. “Same with me,” he added, “I promise no funny business and only family friendly cuddling!”

That left Kookheon, Seungyoun, and Hangyul to sleep on the floor. The vocalist had suggestively wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled his futon away from the other two. “I’m going to deal with Yuvin’s annoying ass now, so I’ll leave you two alone.”

And so there they were, futons laid next to each other to make one bed, with one small fleece blanket to share for the night. They were both in a sort of daze, sitting there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do. 

Surprisingly it was Hangyul that acted first, grabbing the blanket and spreading it out. “Lie down then,” he said, gesturing at the bed. Seungyoun was actually short circuiting on the inside, although quite normal on the outside, he felt his entire mind screaming in panic that the situation they were caught in.

Still, he slowly laid down, heart beating faster as he felt Hangyul drape the blanket over him. Moments later, he felt one side of the blanket lift up as the junior slid underneath, flush with Seungyoun’s figure. He turned, letting his back face the younger so as to avoid any more confrontation. 

He feels a soft tap on his shoulder, and Hangyul’s soft voice whispers, “Why’d you turn away?” In response, Seungyoun chooses to bury his face in the blankets, attempting to escape.

“Isn’t this kinda embarrassing…” he trails off, cutely hiding deeper under the sheets. From beside him, he feels the bed shift at Hangyul’s movement. 

“Stop being so shy, yeah?” He hears the younger say, and the blankets covering his eyes suddenly pulled away, revealing Hangyul’s handsome face, only centimeters from his own. Seungyoun feels his breath ghost over his face, and he feels the piercing gaze of the other upon him.

He’s petrified, limbs unable to move out of his shock. Hangyul was so close that the senior could see the teen’s dark eyes, swirling with an unidentifiable emotion. Seungyoun falls deep into those orbs, diving deeper into a pool of adoration with every second that continued locking eyes: Seungyoun’s gaze timid, and Hangyul’s gaze intense. 

The senior, of course, breaks the gaze first, turning back around to hide the intense flush of red that adorned his face. For a while, it’s silent, the tension between them palpable. And then, Seungyoun feels an arm gently wrap around him as Hangyul pulled him close. 

“Sleep now,” Hangyul’s low voice lightly chides right next to his ear and Seungyoun thinks that he’s about to explode. He shut his eyes tight and hoped to god that the junior couldn’t feel how his heart pounded even faster. 

Seungyoun’s mind was filled with only one thought. 

_‘I’m fucked.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH yovin or suvin?/?????
> 
> Make sure to comment bc it gives me so much motivation !!! see yall next time!! 
> 
> LOVE YOu ALL & STAN SEUNGYUL


	4. (Version 1) its hangyul time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i felt like we needed some hangyul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on twitter @hangyuwu (my name rn like hangyul in this fic LOL)
> 
> Don't be afraid to DM bc i want more seungyul shipping mutuals to fangirl with UWU

Seungyoun stared at teen standing before him, still groggy from his sleep, and barely able to comprehend the situation. Eyes squinting from the harsh sunlight that had poured into the room, the raven haired male decided to grimace due to the interruption of his “beauty sleep” and retreat under the safe covers of his duvet. 

As Seungyoun once again settled himself into the warm shelter of his blanket, he heard the other male sigh loudly. Hangyul started to approach the bed, unbeknownst to the half awake elder. The dancer stopped at the edge of Seungyoun’s mattress and stared at the not so elegant tangle of pillows and limbs before him, trying not to burst out in laughter at the comical sight.

Seungyoun’s legs were sprawled out on the mattress, amidst a massive amount pillows and plushies that had fallen off of Hyunbin’s desk. His long legs were spread, with one dangling off the end of the bed, and the other curled within the elder’s pink fleece blanket. His face was nowhere to be seen, safely tucked away within the confines of the miniature pillow fortification.

Hangyul smiled at the sheer peace of this moment, wanting to stay and admire the elder for the rest of time, to analyze and absorb every aspect of this perfect moment. Remembering his goal that he had coming into the room, the teen snapped out of his reverie and tried to reason with the half asleep male on the bed.

“Please wake up, the others are out in the kitchen, and I don't know how long we have until Wooseok starts yelling.” In response, the sleeping male only responded with a noncommittal groan, and curled into a tighter ball.

_ ‘Cute.’ _

“I’m never leaving this bed!” The senior yelled, holding his ground. It seemed as if whatever the hell happened last night didn’t even take place at all. Gone was the soft spoken and shy teen he slept with (family friendly sleeping, mind you) last night. The fun, smiling Seungyoun was the only person in sight. 

Hangyul himself was actually shocked about how bold he was the night before. Although not as timid as his friend Yohan, Hangyul was actually freaking out the entire time he was close to the elder. 

Usually, he never had to do much to get people to like him; everyone else always made the first move. Girls were attracted by his unbothered and confident attitude and would confess quite frequently. But everyone that he dated never sparked the same happiness within him that he felt whenever he interacted with Seungyoun. 

People could never see past his exterior, they only saw his cold image and assumed he was a fuckboy just like the rest of them. He gained his persona from living so long without love. Sitting at the orphanage everyday, wondering why his parents left him behind, wondering when anyone would come adopt him. 

In terms of color, the orphanage was grey: overtime, the colors seemed to dull and all fade into the same shade as the cloudy skies that plagued his childhood. Friends would come and go in the blink of an eye, Hangyul wished that someday, he too would be able to jump into the arms of a new loving family.

Hangyul still remembers the day that Dohyon’s family not only adopts him, but  _ saves  _ him.

When he was called from his room by one of the volunteer workers, Mrs Nam, he was confused. Out of all the kids at the house, prospective parents tended to stay away from kids like him. He would often get complaints from other kids that he looked intimidating, or that he played too roughly. Parents and staff would catch wind of these complaints and in turn, avoid him.

Over the years, meetings with people dwindled, as he knew he didn’t fit what those families were ‘looking for.’ However, it seemed like he was finally getting another meeting, so he decided to not give up, and use all the little tips that he had practiced for these very days. 

He quickly fixed himself up to look somewhat presentable, small fingers attempting to flatten out the creases in his shirt and pants. He put on a bright smile, one that Mrs. Nam said he looked charming with, and ran through his introduction, making sure to not forget speaking politely.

Reaching the meeting room, he closely followed behind Mrs. Nam, entering the room that had an older man and a kid who seemed to be around his age. Hangyul looked up at Mrs. Nam inquisitively with his wide eyes, waiting for her to begin the meeting. 

She merely sent a kind smile his way and gestured at a chair. “Go and sit Hangyul.” He nervously sat in the chair, but became confused when she sat on the side with the strangers. Usually, a volunteer would sit next to him and help answer questions. 

“Is this a meeting with a possible family?” He asked, confused at the turn of events. “Or is this for something different?” Realizing that he came off as quite rude, he flushed red in embarrassment.

“Hangyul,” Mrs. Nam started, “Today, my family and I decided that we wanted to possibly adopt you!” She pointed at the other two in the room, “This is my husband, and our son, Dohyon. He’s two years younger than you!” 

He quickly reached over to give them a handshake, hands slightly trembling in excitement. “I’m Hangyul, I’m seven and I like to play sports! Nice to meet you!” He really didn’t want to mess this up; Mrs. Nam was the closest thing that he had to a mom, and it was too good to be true that he thought he was dreaming.

He sat down, straightening his back when he noticed that all of the eyes were on him. “So...” he trailed off, “am I really getting adopted right now?” Hangyul nervously picked at the hem of his shirt, unsure of how to react.

“Yes Hangyul, if you accept us then we’ll be your new family starting today!”

Hangyul’s heart swelled at those words, feeling liberated, shocked, and most of all,  _ happy.  _ Suddenly, the walls around him started to slowly gain color, hues of pastel pinks and blues bleeding into his vision. For once, his world wasn’t grey and hopeless; he could finally breathe. 

Shocking everyone, including himself, he cries.

  
  
  


Years later, Hangyul was still eternally grateful for everything that his new family gave him. His mother was sweet as ever, always trying to give him the best life possible. His father spent long hours at the office to make sure their little family could have a comfortable lifestyle. And his younger brother, Dohyon, become someone that Hangyul could confide in about everything, including his embarrassingly large crush on Seungyoun.

They had spent a day in on the weekend, chilling in the living room as they mindlessly played video games as they waited for their mom to finish making dinner. As kids, Hangyul always tried getting Dohyon into sports, but it didn’t take long for them to realize that Dohyon was not at all cut out for physical activity. Still, his intellect and wit made him the perfect complement to Hangyul’s athleticism. 

As Dohyon altogether destroyed him at the battle, Hangyul sighed, remembering how bored he was without his friends blowing his phone with their group chat. The rest of them were busy doing assignments and college applications, unable to spend time mindlessly texting. He was bored, and when he was bored, his mind lingered to more contemplative thoughts. 

_ 'Like Seungyoun' _

Hangyul wasn’t going to beat around the bush; he was a straightforward guy with everything other than actively pursuing his crush. “I like someone,” he said, eyes still trained on the deul happening on screen.

Dohyon didn’t look from the match either, offhandedly replying, “I know. Seungyoun, right?” His on screen character continued to throw punches at Hangyul’s character, matching each strike. Slightly caught off guard, the junior’s fingers slipped and Dohyon’s character easily defeated him, ‘game over’ sign clear on the screen.

“How’d you know?” Hangyul asked, throwing his controller down in resignation. “Am I that obvious?” From beside him Dohyon sighs and tosses his controller to the side, turning to face his older brother.

“No,” the freshman replied, “I’m just smart.”

Hangyul rolled his eyes. “ _ Really  _ now,” he said, grabbing the TV remote as he turned off the console and TV. “Tell me the truth, bro.”

“I mean you're happiest when you’re with him,” Dohyon shrugged, stating it like it was a normal fact. “You’re usually uninterested in your girlfriends and would rather be texting Seungyoun than out on your dates. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together and figure it out.

“Okay smartass,” Hangyul replied, sarcasm lost from his tone, “then what should I do?”

Dohyon leaned back in his seat, seemingly thinking for a moment. “Well if I was giving advice to a random person, I’d say it's best to man the fuck up and confess to Seungyoun.” The teen sighed, “but it’s you we’re talking about, and I know you have no balls when it comes to your crush.”

“Fucking rude.”

“It’s the truth though,” Dohyon said, “I think for you, you should try making some moves on him, like start expressing interest so you can test the waters of your dynamic.”

Hangyul raised his brow in interest, “so you’re saying I should be more touchy and flirty with him? What’s that going to do?”

“You’re going to make him fall for you, duh.” His brother was being pretty annoying, but the playful banter was a part of their relationship. No matter how sarcastic the other was, they always knew that there were good intentions underneath.

“Like seriously,” the freshman continued, “test the boundaries of your friendship. Push a little bit, and if he retreats, then lay off. If you really like him, then take it slow and make it as organic as possible.”

“I guess I can manage that,” Hangyul hummed. 

  
  
  


The junior found himself in another moment of choice, with the senior refusing to get out of bed. He remembered Dohyon’s words, deciding to have another moment of overwhelming self confidence that day. 

Hangyul marched over to where Seungyoun lay, wrangling the blanket from the teen’s hands as he threw it to the side and picked him up from the ground. 

Seungyoun struggled, squirming in his grasp as he attempted to break free. “Put me down!” He whined, “I don’t wanna get up today!” Considering that the soccer player was taller than Hangyul, the juinor was beginning to have a harder time carrying him. He took quick steps, hoping to reach the kitchen before the senior could escape.

“Sorry,” Hangyul laughed, “but the guys are waiting for us down stairs and I don’t think Wooseok is going to let us leave alive if we’re any more late.” With his words, the male in his arms calmed down from trying to escape his hold, making his job far easier.

It was only when Seungyoun stopped struggling when he realized that Hangyul was carrying him bridal style, able to feel the teen’s muscles tensing as he adjusted his hold on him. Entering the kitchen, all eyes were on them.

“So you woke up sleeping beauty?” Jinhyuk joked, pointing at the two. From beside him, Hyunbin had whipped out his phone and took pictures, fingers furiously typing as he posted the pair for his Snapchat streak. 

Seungyoun hopped out of Hangyuls arms in embarrassment, taking an empty seat next to Seungwoo, groaning when he realized that Hangyul would be sitting next to him again. “Why did we have to wake up this early? It’s like five in the morning! School starts at eight for fucks sake!”

“Wooseok, Seungwoo, and I have zero period,” Kookeon groaned dejectedly eating a slice of buttered toast. “We  _ all _ don’t want to be awake right now, but we have to go to school you know.”

Gesturing at all the people at the table, Byungchan continued, “and we have an extra person, so we’ll need more time to shower and get ready.”

“Not to mention that Wooseok wants to get coffee before class starts,” Hangyul said beside him as he passed Seungyoun a pack of instant noodles. The soccer player took the pack, mururing a small "thanks" in return. They quickly prepared their bowls, pouring hot water from the water boiler and letting the bowls sit before they ate.

The group were all sitting at the huge island in the middle of Byungchan’s kitchen. As always, everyone ate something different, so the countertop looked horribly mismatched. 

Wooseok was eating a parfait and had a large glass with a green smoothie in it. Jinhyuk was eating what looked to be a failed attempt at a sandwich, as he had put too many things inside for the pieces of bread to contain.

Kookheon was eating sunny side up eggs along with his toast, looking dead as ever due to all the texts he dealt with throughout the night from Yuvin. Hyunbin was happily eating his marshmallow cereal like the kid he was, with a glass of orange juice to complete the meal. 

Seungwoo had made a protein shake in one of his bottles, taking sips of it every now and then when they took breaks from talking. Byungchan was eating a slice of leftover pizza from their little party last night. 

Hangyul and Seungyoun were instant noodle enthusiasts; Byungchan always made sure to keep a box of their favorite noodles at his house after realizing that they both liked it. 

The morning went by quickly, somehow even with an extra person, they still managed to shower and get ready with ample time, the eight of them going about their business in perfect synchronization.

Before they knew it, they were on their way to school. Seungyoun sat shotgun in Hangyul’s car, with Hyunbin in the backseat as they made their way towards school. The sounds of the seniors lo-fi playlist resounded through the car, Hangyul slightly nodding his head with the beats. 

Their other friends had decided to ride in either Jinhyuk’s or Byungchan’s car. Kookheon decided to ride with Jinhyuk as he also wanted to grab a coffee with Wooseok. Byungchan, being absolutely whipped for Seungwoo, had let the elder drive his precious luxury sports car to campus, having nothing but trust in the other.

As Hangyul pulled into the parking spot, he glanced in his rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Hyunbin still texting on his phone like his life depended on it. Exiting the car, he quickly grabbed his keys and threw them in his pocket, carelessly throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Bye guys!” Hyunbin called as he walked in the opposite direction towards his first class, waving to them as he weaved his way through the many students arriving for class. Hangyul and Seungyoun had their first class in the same hallway, so they set off to class together.

Following Seungyoun, Hangyul took a couple of steps to catch up to the taller male, breaking the silence. “So,” he started, “any plans for today?”

“Just classes and then some hours in weight room with the team,” the soccer player shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “What about you?” he asked, looking towards the younger for an answer. 

“Honestly, same, nothing much happening with me other than dance practice until eight today,” he replied, putting a hand in his pockets.

“Until eight? Do you guys have a competition coming up?”

“Yeah, in two weeks,” Hangyul said, “and I’m going to be center for one of our teams!” Hangyul was more than overjoyed when the team had decided to let him be the center for their performance of Finesse. With amazing dancers like Taehyun and Woojin at PD highschool, it was an honor to be able to be named as a center.

Seungyoun sent a dazzling smile his way, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Well I’m definitely going to support you! Train hard Hangyullie, you better win!” He laughed, pausing as they reached the door to his class. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” the senior fondly asked, standing at the door of the classroom. He looked amazing as ever, effortlessly fashionable with his black ripped jeans and red Supreme hoodie. 

Slightly stuttering, Hangyul replied, “y-yeah,” he quickly composed himself, bringing back is unbothered persona. “I’ll see you then,” he finished, turning as he headed to his own math class. 

Taking his regular seat in the back, Hangyul sighed as he looked on the board and saw that it was going to be a study hall period due to the teacher being sick for the day. Once the teacher took roll, he leaned back in his chair and whipped out his phone, ignoring the painfully obvious looks he was getting from the girls in his class. 

Putting in his earbuds, he started to blast his favorite playlist, one that he made with Seungyoun, as he went to message his friends.

_ [SICX + Wooseok] _

**Hanguwu** : fuck im so bored

**Woosatan** : do you not have class in this day and age wtf 

**Hanguwu** : study hall in class rn

**Big_Byung** : omg hold up

_ [Big_Byung has added H.seungwoo]  _

_ [Big_Byung changed the chat name to ‘SIXC + Hoes’] _

**Hanguwu:** o shit what up seungwoo

**H.seungwoo** : hey ;)

**Big_Byung** : EXCUSE ME????

**H.seungwoo** : nothing lol

**Woosatan** : @H.seungwoo are we just ignoring the fact that we are now labeled as hoes

**H.seungwoo** : lmao idc if im called a hoe as long as i get byungchannie hehe

**Big_byung** : uwu but i gtg bb :(

**Hanguwu** : uwuwu

**Hyubaby** : omg i have class but DAD UWU

**H.seungwoo** : uwu indeed son

**Woosatan** : you are all disgusting human beings and i do not tolerate such disrespect 

**Woosatan** : fuck yall i got a class to pass

**Luizy** : lol he rhymed

**Wei** : ohayo my tomodachis 

**Wei** : currently testing japanese 1 kids lol ttyl

**Hanguwu** : fuck

**Luizy** : what

**Hanguwu** : help im bored and everyones gone

**Luizy** : do you wanna hang after practice hangyul

**Hanguwu** : yes pls can we go eat seafood

**Luizy** : anything you want 

**Hanguwu** : bruh i love you

**Luizy:** lmao go do ur hw dumbass  
  


_ [CODE RED YOU WHORES] _

**H.seungwoo** : lmao “anything you want”

**Big_byung** : “bruh i love you” 

**Hyunbaby** : ikr i busted a fat uwu when I saw that they’re so cute omg lol

**Hyunbaby** : speaking of cute look and seungyul cuddling

_[Hyunbaby has sent 12 images]_

**Wei** : so kawaii

**H.seungwoo** : uwu af

**Big_byung** : couple of the year we stan

**Woosatan:** omg wait did we all have the same idea of ghosting main chat so they could talk 

**Wei** : lmao yeah im not doing shit in class rn lol

**Big_byung** : lol me too

**Hyunbaby** : haha same im a sophomore i dont do shit in class

**H.seungwoo** : ha i dont need class the class needs _me_

**Luizy** : yall fake af but thanks for helping me score that bro-date tho

**Kim.k** : you get that dick 

**Wei** : nani

**Big_byung** : when did you get here wtf

**Woosatan** : ^^

**Luizy** : ^^^^

**Kim.k** : lmao see yall at lunch

**Hyunbaby** : ??

  
  
  


Lunch at school was chaotic as ever. As PD highschool was known for being an amazing school, the school was densely overpopulated; every filled class seemed like there were one hundred and one students in class, not the maximum of forty eight. 

The cafeteria wasn’t large enough to fit all the students, which was why many students chose to eat in the school’s hallways and the main courtyard. Luckily for the group, everyone aside from Hyunbin and Hangyul had their last class before lunch. Still, the entire group would stay behind as they all had activities to attend to during their open periods.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo had sports practice, and as team captains, they used the extra time to make training plans or email coaches. As student council president, Wooseok was always checking on the status of school events, closely working with the school’s activity and financial offices. Jinhyuk merely stayed back as Wooseok’s ride and personal bag holder, attending to his boyfriend’s needs.

Kookheon was president of PD highschool’s academic decathlon team, and they studied after school until 5 pm like the nerds that they were. He had always seemed far too stressed over killing his vice president, or chasing down underclassmen to force them to study. 

Settling down at one of the outdoor tables, Hangyul waved at Seungyoun and Wooseok, who were headed his way, notebooks in hand. Hyunbin had jumped into his seat at the table, smacking Hangyul’s and Wooseok’s shoulders as he squeezed his way between them.

“What’s up guys!” he exclaimed, slamming his papers on the table. “I honestly had a great time in class! Just did nothing all day long!”

Wooseok quickly distanced himself from the energetic teen, looking a tad bit disgusted at how loud he was. “I’m fucking done with school,” the teen groaned, opening up his planner and pointing at all of the things he had to do. “Back to back tests next week and I have to plan for Fall Fest and Homecoming now.”

“I didn’t do much,” Seungyoun shrugged, “just assignments, same old shit.” Looking around, he noticed that four of their friends were missing. “Where’s everyone else?”

Wooseok perked up, pointing at his phone. “Jinhyuk and Kookheon are driving to WinWin Tea to get drinks right now, and Byungchan and Seungwoo are picking up lunch for us!”

“What’s for lunch?” Hangyul asked, hoping that it was something pretty filling because he had a five hour dance practice coming up in the afternoon. 

Just in time, the four in question were approached the table with bags in hand. Byungchan ran up to them, with Seungwoo in tow carrying all the bags “We’ve got poke!” (Pls google search poke if you dont know what it is) They passed the bowls and drinks around, settling in their seats. 

Hangyul dug into his bowl, eating as if it was his last meal. “What’s got you so hungry man? Didn’t you eat like two packs of noodles this morning?” Kookheon asked, looking at him in amazement. 

“He’s got a five hour practice today,” Seungyoun answered, “dance competition in two weeks, which by the way, he has a center part in.” Pointing his fork at the others, he continued, “We’re going right, guys?”

Around the table, they answered with an assortment of nods and murmurs of agreement while they all ate. 

“Are you nervous Hangyul?” Seungwoo inquired. “I heard from Jonghyun that he’s putting a lot of trust in you for this competition.”

Scratching his neck in embarrassment, the dancer replied, “I want to say I’m confident, but honestly I’m a little scared because I heard the other schools have amazing teams this year.” PD Highschool’s main competitors were Pledis Prep and their rival, SM High. 

“Don’t be worried!” Seungyoun reassured, “You’re an amazing dancer!” Hangyul looked beside him to see the senior smiling ear to ear, looking as wonderful as ever. “There’s no way you’d lose!” 

Kookheon nodded, “Yeah, don’t be concerned with other people, just focus on yourself! Jonghyun picked you as center for a reason, so if you’re doubting yourself, then prove that you’ll kill it.” 

“Thanks guys,” Hangyul smiled, “I guess I’m just shocked because he picked  _ me _ of all people, but you’re right, I should probably believe in myself more.” 

Across from them, Wooseok frowned, acutely noticing that Hangyul was not fully at ease yet. “You’re still nervous about something else, aren’t you?” 

Gaze stuck to the table, Hangyul sighed, “Really?”

“Don’t ‘really’ me mister,” Wooseok accused, eyes narrowing behind his large glasses. “Spill right now Hangyul.” His tone was dripping seriousness, causing the others at the table to end their small side conversations and stop eating altogether. 

With all eyes on him, the dancer was put on the spot, looking impassive as ever, with the only sign of panic being his ears slightly turning a shade of pink as his face heated up. The table stayed in that standoff, with no one else bold enough to interrupt to save Hangyul from Wooseok’s gaze. 

Once realizing that no one was going to come rescue him, he relented, “Okay, so maybe the person I like is going to be at the competition, and I’m scared they’re going to see me fuck up in front of everyone.” 

“Oh shit, okay” Hyunbin gasped, looking at the others at the table for other replies.

Jinhyuk interjected, “wait, are they a dancer?” This was a huge clue to who his crush could be, seeing as the entire group was going to attend the competition, they could go and possible pinpoint who it was, or at least add more to their findings.

“I mean they dance really well,” Hangyul trailed off, nervously tapping his phone with his fingers in agitation. He did not want to give away too much information, considering the Seungyoun was sitting right next to him and seemed to be staring into his very soul.

Seungyoun was extremely displeased, knowing that in two weeks, he’d be in the same vicinity as Hangyul’s elusive crush. Still, if he helped the teen, he might be able to find out more information about who it was.

WIth a tense smile, the soccer player replied, “You know what, I’ll make the time to help you then. I’m not that bad of a dancer, so if you want extra practice and angling critique, just tell me.” Just as he finished answering, the bell rang, signalling that they underclassmen had to go to class. 

The dancer had a troubled look on his face, making Seungyoun slightly regret prying further into the matter. As Hyunbin and Hangyul grabbed their items and stood up, Seungyoun called, “Hey!” causing Hangyul to turn back before they walked off to class.

“Don’t forget about dinner tonight, dumbass,” this time, Seungyoun smiled genuinely, looking towards the dancer, “so stop looking so serious and smile!”

Seungyoun doesn't regret calling out to Hangyul as he left; the soft smile that graced the junior’s face was absolutely worth it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading & please comment bc it's the feedback that really helps me update fast!!!
> 
> Also, give me some post dinner bro-date activities for Seungyul's seafood date HAHAHAh


	5. (Version 1) No homo lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bro date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IVE DONE IT IM SO TIRED BUT I FINALLY UPDATED AGH
> 
> this date was inspired by and irl date and i was so s o f t writing this AHHAHA

Hangyul hit the floor, dropping to his knees once the music finally cut off. The rest of the medium hip hop group did the same, toppling over each other to create a pile of exhausted teens. The seniors on the team, who were watching them do their last run through, gave them a round of applause, putting all the underclassmen at ease. 

“Great job guys!” Jonghyun applauded, helping the other seniors toss water bottles and towels to the dying teens around the room. “Honestly you guys killed it! I’m actually surprised that you guys picked up the dance that fast!” 

Next to Jonghyun, the co-captain Taehyun added on, “Yeah you guys were clean as fuck. I’m pretty sure if we dance like this on competition day we can definitely blow them out of the water!” He high fived Hangyul and Sihun was he gave their towels. 

“Looks like we have to be bad cop this time,” Woojin groaned, looking at Samuel. Although underclassmen, the pair were professional dancers who actually were in prestigious teams outside of school. They were the only underclassmen that got to dance in the all senior unit, making them some of the most respected members in the team.

Samuel sighed, “Alright guys, remember that I am not a bitch and I just want to see us take home those trophies. No hard feelings if I call you out okay?” Once he got nods of confirmation from all the teens sitting on the floor, he continued. “At some points in the dance, ya’ll are hitting the moves, but not _hitting_ the moves you know?”

Gesturing with his hands, he continued to explain. “Like everyone’s body is moving in a different way! You all hit it good if we danced solo, but it doesn’t look like a team right now! What’s the word…” he trailed off hands moving even more wildly as he looked for the elusive word. 

“He’s trying to say that it lacks unity.” Woojin interjected, answering for Samuel. “And I completely agree. Also, Hangyul, your flip was a little off, but then again we did make you do that flip like twelve times already so I’m assuming you’re just tired now.” Hangyul sent a tired thumbs up at the critique, taking another long drink from his water bottle.

“But yeah, unity is super important! I went to SM High’s dance showcase and they’ve made a new hiphop team called NCT and they are literally so in sync,” Samuel says. “The Finesse choreo may not be as hard as the other teams, but just remember that if we nail that unity, we’re definitely taking the title.”

Jonghyun nodded, “yeah, you guys know I’m originally from Pledis Prep, and I know most of the guys on their team and their weaknesses. Don’t worry about SVT too much because we’ll be facing them in the large team category, so you’ll have the rest of us to depend on.” 

“Alright bring it in guys!” Taehyun called, helping a couple of the members stand up from the group as they all gathered around and put their hands in the middle of the huddle. The boys let out a cheer together, knowing that they may have a fighting chance at winning.

When they broke away, Hangyul threw his towel over his shoulder and grabbed his bag and books from his unorganized locker. He groaned when he realized that there were three wide eyed sophomores approaching him.

“Hangyul!” Hyeongjun pouted, “can you take us home today?” Dohyon’s friends dance team friends, Minhee, Hyeongjun, and Dongpyo, began sticking close to him once they realized he could give them free rides home from practice. 

Minhee and Hyeongjun were in the same branch as Hangyul as hip hop dancers, but Dongpyo was a part of the jazz-lyrical team, who would be performing Believer for their medium routine.

The junior playfully ruffled Donpyo’s hair as he replied, “sorry guys but I’m busy today.” It was almost eight in the evening, and he had a dinner with Seungyoun to get ready for. He needed to shower, pick out an outfit, and see if either he or Seungyoun would be driving. 

“I hope one day without a ride won’t kill you guys,” he added, turning the corner as he headed to the parking lot, three dancers in tow.

“What!” Why not!” Dongpyo asked, taking quick steps to catch up with his taller friends. “Dohyon says that you never do anything!” Of course Dohyon would slander him like that to his group of friends, typical of his brother.

“I’m getting dinner with someone later and I don’t want to keep them waiting,” he said. “You guys literally live in opposite directions from each other and my house too!” He really did not want to miss or have to inconvenience Seungyoun at all, considering this was the first time in ages since just the two of them would be hanging out together.

Minhee’s eyes widened at the words, “You have a date?”

“Oh my god with who??” Hyeongjun gasped, “I thought you were done with the ‘fuckboy’ kind of thing now!” 

Beside them, Dongpyo rolled his eyes, “its not a date date guys, I heard from Seungwoo that he’s just hanging with Seungyoun later-” the small teen paused, making eye contact with his two other friends before continuing. “Unless… you like Seungyoun!”

Hangyul, absolutely mortified about more people finding out about his crush groaned in frustration. “Dongpyo you better not tell Seungwoo,” he threatened, “or I’m never giving you a ride home anymore for the rest of time.”

“ _No_!” the teen cried, putting his hands up in surrender. “Please! I won’t tell Seungwoo!” he pleaded, “I promise I won’t!” Although his step brother was almost like his best friend, Dongpyo could not risk losing his only ride home.

“That goes for the rest of you too,” the junior ordered pointing at them. “If any of you let my friends know, or anyone else, I will literally let you guys walk home. I don’t even care if it rains or if its dark. No ride means no ride.”

"We won't tell your friends," Minhee bargained, "but I'm sure as hell telling our group chat with Dohyon and the rest of sophomore squad!" 

Hangyul relented, knowing that it was inevitable to keep the secret from Dohyon's nosy and energetic friends. "Sure, tell them but make sure it _stays_ in the group chat, okay?" The other three instantly nodded their heads in agreement, ready to whip out their phones at any moment to flood the group chat. 

As they reached the juniors car, Hangyul froze, just as he realized that all three sophomores were already piled into the backseat, smiling at him innocently. Sighing, he sat in the driver’s seat and looked back at them in the mirror, sending an icy glare towards the teens. 

“I thought you guys were on my side,” he complained, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking spot. “I _really_ don’t want to be late for this date guys.” Taking home all three of them would take him almost half an hour, and that was not time he had to spare. 

After whispering amongst each other for a short while, Hyeongjun piped up, “then can you just take us to my place? We’ll just have a sleepover at my house so you don’t have to drive us individually!” Considering that Hyeongjun lived in the house right next to Hangyul, the junior agreed, setting off for his home. 

He could hear the sounds of his phone vibrating as the three in the back started to blow up the group chat, probably telling the rest of their friends about Hangyul’s love dilemma. Although slightly irritated at the teens and also nervous about the upcoming ‘date’ he had with Seungyoun later.

If going by Dohyon’s plan, the dinner would be a crucial opportunity to test the line of their friendship and possibly tip the balance of their game of push and pull. Hangyul saw how dissatisfied Seungyoun was at lunch. The only problem was that he couldn’t tell if the senior was jealous of his crush, or if he was just feeling the same caution he had when Jinhyuk started drifting away from the group. 

Sometimes, it unnerved Hangyul, knowing that Seungyoun would probably read him like a book and yet he still struggled to figure out the senior sometimes. He wanted to know everything about Seungyoun, to know how the other felt about _him_ , to know if Seungyoun also felt the same attraction.

The night before seemed like Seungyoun was sending mixed signals. He shyed away from Hangyul, but the younger felt the way Seungyoun’s heart race when he pulled him close. Was he embarrassed, or was he hiding some possible feelings for Hangyul on the down low?

 _‘Yeah right,’_ he scoffed, knowing that he shouldn’t be too optimistic about these types of things, or else he would just be disappointed in the results even more. It was a depressing, honestly, he was behaving like teen who just listened to edgy music all day long.

But then again, the soft guitar of his favorite artist resounded in the car, making him aware that we was indeed quite edgy. Maybe he _was_ just an edgy teen, but that didn't mean he should let it stop him from getting to Seungyoun.

Turning the corner, he noticed that his parents weren't home yet, but the lights to Dohyon's room were on, meaning he wasn't going to be home alone.

Pulling into his driveway, he quickly ushered the three out of his car, giving them a little wave as they all tumbled out of vehicle and scrambled into Hyeongjun's house. As he entered the home, he yelled a quick greeting to wherever Dohyon was. 

"I'm home!" He called, running up the stairs. Entering his room, he heard a faint voice from across the hall greet, “ _okay_!” allowing him to proceed to focus on getting ready. 

Before he headed in the shower, he unlocked his phone, sending a quick text to Seungyoun to let the senior know that he would be ready to go in about thirty minutes. Seungyoun instantly replied with a thumbs up, and Hangyul promptly put his phone down on the counter to charge for a bit as he got freshened up. 

Hangyul was honestly shocked at how excited he was. His shower had clocked in at four minutes, a large difference that his standard ten minute shower session. The entire time, even though he was dead tired from all the harsh hours of practice, there was still excitement flowing through his veins, making it feel like he had enough energy to do another dance session. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist and drying his hair with a smaller towel, Hangyul hurriedly went through his clothing, looking for something suitable for a date. It seemed as if his wardrobe became one hundred times larger than usual, with a plethora of options that he genuinely couldn't choose from.

Were 'dates' like these supposed to be super casual? Hell, it wasn't even a date, probably just normal bro hang out in Seungyoun’s eyes. Hangyul still didn’t want to be too casual, but also not too fancy, while still looking handsome enough to catch his crush’s eyes. 

Giving up, he decided to let his friends have a second opinion on his clothing choices, seeing as they could probably think of an outfit before Seungyoun came in twenty minutes. 

_[UWUnation]_

**Hangyuwu** : hey help me pick outfit for date

 **Junhuwu** : lol whipped 

**Dohyuwu** : wear something normal I guess

 **Donpyuwu** : WEAR SOMETHING CUTE!!!!

 **Hyeonjuwu** : Agree!! Soft hangyul is best hangyul

 **Eunuwu** : are we forgetting that hangyuls thighs are his best asset

 **Yohuwu** : Bro wear the black ripped skinny jeans with the rips on the thighsss

 **Minhuwu** : u mean the ones from last years dance performance that got all the girls ded OOF

 **Hangyuwu** : okay but shirt tho 

**Hyeonjuwu** : BALANCE OUT THE HOE-GYUL OUT WITH AN OVERSIZED SHIRT!!

 **Dongyuwu** : omg YESS WE LOVE SWEATER PAWS

 **Dohyuwu** : wear a white shirt and then wear that big blue button down that seungyoun gave u for ur bday

 **Hangyuwu** : ok 1 sec

_[Hangyuwu has sent an image]_

**Hangyuwu** : hows this

 **Yohuwu** : bro u look so fine 

**Junhuwu** : ^^

 **Dohyuwu** : UWU af

 **Hyeonjuwu** : UWU up top OWO on bottom is a LOOK

 **Minhuwu** : yes 11/10 we stan

 **Eunuwu** : u got it !!!!

 **Dohyuwu** : you’re acting like a 15 year old girl going on her first date

 **Dohyuwu** : don’t be shy and just fucking do it 

**Hanguwu** : stop being so RUDE to me im your beloved older brother

 **Dohyuwu** : okay but seungyoun’s car literally just pulled into the FUCKING DRIVEWAY

 **Dohyuwu** : GO 

**Hyeonjuwu** : GOOD LUCK

 **Yohuwu** : GO GET EM TIGER

 **Eunuwu** : be confident!!!!

 **Minhuwu** : drink water so u dont pass out from nervousness lol

 **Dongpyuwu** : let us know how it goes pls i need ur uwu energy 

Hangyul ended up wearing the ultra tight pants and the top that the group recommended. To add a little more to the look, he added a small necklace that had the ring that Seungyoun gave him in middle school hanging from the thin chain. He kept his hair down, going for a softer and more casual look as the pants were doing a lot for the look already. 

Looking around the room, he quickly grabbed his wallet and a disposable camera from his desk. At the sound of the doorbell ringing, he composed himself and began to leave. As he walked out of the room, he took one more look at himself in the mirror, fingers brushing through his hair to make it fall neatly, but still a little messy over his forehead.

He barrelled down the staircase, skipping past the last three steps as he jumped straight to the floor in excitement. When he opened the door, he was face to face with the tall senior, who was leaning attractively against the doorframe, arm propped up on the wall with his hand supporting his head.

“Hey,” Seungyoun teased, “ready to go?”

As always, he looked great, rocking that effortlessly fashionable kind of style. Hangyul would be mortified if Seungyoun knew just how much he freaked out over his outfit only minutes earlier. 

The senior was wearing a white t shirt (no doubt it was expensive) and tan pants, giving off a very minimalistic vibe. Perhaps he blushed when he looked at Seungyoun’s neck and saw the same chain that he had, this time with the ring Hangyul bought in middle school. 

Seungyoun smirked, eyes shining with a mischievous glint as he led the teen to his car. Climbing in, Hangyul asked, “so where are we going?” The junior was honestly open to eating any food, but out of all seafood, sushi was definitely one of his favorite meals, but he knew their area had a countless amount of restaurants selling all sorts of dishes. 

Settling into the driver’s seat, Seungyoun teasingly replied, “You’ll just have to find out.” 

“Alright,” Hangyul smiled in return, bringing his gaze to the road ahead. They continued on the road in a comfortable silence. No words were needed in the moment. 

The atmosphere was perfect; at almost nine in the evening, the usually crowded streets were empty, allowing the pair to leisurely cruise through town towards their destination. Through the speakers, Seungyoun was playing R&B, letting the slow beats resound as they drove through the night. 

Recognizing the familiar streets, Hangyul realized that Seungyoun was taking them to the junior’s favorite sushi restaurant. As they turned into the little plaza, he broke out in a soft smile, completely immersed in the moment. 

“My favorite place?” Hangyul teased, “you sure know how to make someone feel special.” Looking to the side, Seungyoun was practically beaming in his seat, smiling wide as he parked the car. It had been almost forever since their last outing together, and both of them were brimming with excitement like kids about to go to an amusement park for the first time.

Putting his keys in his pocket, Seungyoun playfully replied, “get out of the car, dumbass. It’s already nine and I’m sure we’re both starving right now.” The evening air was cool, with a small breeze that made Hangyul’s hair slightly shift as the left the car. 

Entering the restaurant, they were greeted by a waiter who led them to a quaint window seat to the side. Like the hungry teens they were, they quickly marked off almost everything on the menu, giving the order sheet to the waiter as he placed two glasses of water on their table. 

Seungyoun broke the silence. “So how was practice today? Are things looking good?” The senior hoped that Hangyul would gain some confidence, considering the teen was an incredible dancer and had nothing to worry about.

“Actually,” Hangyul started, “it went great. We just need to work on our unity, but we have two weeks to clean it up and I’m sure we’ll be winning at the competition.”

“Really now?” Seungyoun asked, leaning forward in his seat in interest. “So what happened to all that doubt you were having earlier today?” 

The dancer rolled his eyes, replying, “I know, I know, I should have listened to you because you know best.” Taking a quick glance at the notification that lit up his phone, he flipped the device over so that it wouldn’t bother them anymore. 

“By the way,” the dancer added on, “are you still down to help me practice my angling and form?” Practicing in a room with a mirror was one thing, but without being able to monitor his every move, Hangyul always found it helpful to have someone critique how his dance looked.

Putting down his glass of water, Seungyoun replied. “Honestly, I’m busy as fuck with all these soccer practices and college applications coming up.” The senior sighed, “I think you might have to find someone else to help you.” Hangyul’s gaze became fixed on the table in response.

A little part of Hangyul stung at the words, knowing that he might have been asking too much of the senior. Of course, college applications and sports came before helping his friend. Maybe he was just expecting too much.

Before he could open his mouth to reassure Seungyoun that it was alright, the senior reached over the table and punched his shoulder lightly, making him look up at the male across from him, who was holding in a laugh.

“Hey, are you stupid?” Seungyoun giggled. “I’m just kidding! I’d always make the time to help you!” Hangyul gave a sigh in relief, shaking in realization that he just got played by the senior. 

“Why am I still friends with you again?” He complained, groaning at being made fun of. 

Seungyoun put a hand to his chin, as if thinking of something, “hmmm… maybe because I’m going to pay for this entire meal?”

“Point taken _._ ” Hangyul replied, “Then let’s have the upgraded price and have all you can eat sashimi as well!” And as broke as Seungyoun was, the childlike excitement in Hangyul’s eyes made him ignore the fact that he would have to wash Byungchan’s car or something next week to earn more pocket money.

As they kept on bantering, the waiter finally started to put down the seemingly endless platters of sushi on their table. The pair made quick work of the food, reverting back to a comfortable silence as they stuffed themselves. As two athletes and growing boys, they found that all you can eat was so worth the price, hence why the restaurant became one of their favorite places.

Seungyoun looked at the junior across from him, marveling at how the normally intimidating teen was 

By the end of their meal, both of the teens were full, but when a waitress gave them each a little cup of matcha ice cream, they shared a knowing look and proceeded to happily consume the ice cream. Once the waiter came back with the bill and Seungyoun paid, they both walked out of the restaurant, enveloped by the breeze once more. 

Once again they were back in the car, simply sitting there together as they leaned back in their seats, taking a long needed break after eating so much.

Breaking the silence, Seungyoun asked “so, what now?” Although the meal did fill them up, it was only 10 pm and the night was still young. 

“I have an idea,” Hangyul replied, turning towards the other. “But first, we need to drive to the dollar store.” 

Seungyoun actually looked confused, unsure of what the junior was planning. “Dollar store?” he asked, brows furrowing in puzzlement. “What do we need there?” He really didn’t know what they could possibly need from the dollar store, or where Hangyul wanted to take him. 

Hangyul laughed at the senior’s reaction. “Just drive,” he said, pointing at the wheel, “You gave me a surprise today for dinner, so now it’s time for me to surprise you too.” 

“Okaaaaay then,” Seungyoun replied, slowly pulling out of the parking spot as he headed towards the dollar store that was a few streets over. 

As they stopped at a light, he turned towards Hangyul and narrowed his eyes, “I’m kinda suspicious of you, Lee Hangyul, what are your intentions?”

“Just a surprise,” Hangyul hummed in response, not giving away anything at all.

He looked over at the driver to see the senior’s cat like eyes gazing at him. “You better not be plotting to kill me after I’ve paid for your dinner.” Slightly nudging the other, he added, “at least be the one to buy the meal if you’ve been planning my untimely demise all this time.”

“Don’t worry about it and keep driving Seungyoun,” the dancer chuckled, quickly searching something up on his phone before he took out his wallet in preparation of running into the store once the senior parked. 

As they pulled up to the storefront, Hangyul gave Seungyoun a small smile before he left the car. “I’ll be back in a minute, and also can we switch?” He asked, “I wanna be the one to take you there, okay?” Then Hangyul had turned around, retreating towards the store.

“You know this really sounds like a murder plot!” Seungyoun called after the other as he got out of the driver’s seat and slid into the passengers side. True to his word, it was only seconds later when Hangyul returned, throwing the items he purchased in the back seat before Seungyoun could get a glimpse of them.

Hangyul cut him off before he could even ask what was in the bag. “Like I said, it’s a _surprise_ Seungyoun, so no, I’m not telling you what’s in the bag.” 

He didn’t even need to look beside him to know that Seungyoun was pouting at him probably making that cute face that Hangyul was absolutely whipped for, hence why he kept his gaze on the road.

“Please?” Feeling a hand grab his shoulder, Hangyul knew that Seungyoun had started his second phase of pleading. “Come on,” the senior said, shaking him slightly, “ _pleaase_?”

Groaning in annoyance, Hangyul relented, knowing that stage three of Seungyoun pleading was the senior getting increasingly touchy as he acted cute. There was no way in hell that Hangyul could withstand cute Seungyoun without crashing the senior’s car. “I’ll give you a hint, we’re heading to the beach right now.”

As they approached the beach, Hangyul rolled down the windows, letting the beach breeze blow through their hair. Looking out of the window, Seungyoun noticed that the night sky was lit with a plethora of stars, a beautiful compliment to the view of the handsome male beside him.

The soccer player was so enraptured by the scenery around them that he didn’t even realize that the car had parked long ago. His large gaze was interrupted by Hangyul’s hand waving in front of his eyes, shaking him from his thoughts. 

“Hey,” the other teen called, “enjoying the view that much?” Hangyul looked at Seungyoun with fond eyes, finding the senior’s wonder extremely charming. The elder shook his head as he came to, eyes focusing on the dancer.

Seungyoun chuckled, hand coming to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment of getting caught in his daze. “Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s just that I wish I had my DLSR. The sky looks too pretty to not take a photo.”

“It’s not a DSLR, but you’re in luck,” Hangyul smiled, holding up the disposable camera he brought. “Only twenty four exposures though, so you better make the most of it,” the junior threw the little camera at Seungyoun, grinning at the senior’s shocked expression.

Seungyoun quickly followed the junior as he hopped out of the car. Camera in hand, he shut the car door, taking hurried steps after Hangyul as they ventured out into the dark. The pair easily jumped the low wall that separated the parking lot from the sandy dunes of the beach, excitedly running towards the edge of the water.

Slowing down, Hangyul turned to look at Seungyoun, heart slightly shaking at how jubilant the senior looked. The past few days, he seemed a lot less enthusiastic and like his normal self, constantly stressing over keeping his grades high as he trained more for soccer. He loved seeing Seungyoun smile: the way his face lit up brighter than the sun and how all his worries seemed to melt away. 

They stopped just at the edge of the crashing waves, water barely touching the tips of their shoes as they stood together, admiring the view ahead. Although all the lights were far by the streets, the pale moonlight reflected from the water ahead, sparkling as the sea undulated. 

“So, are you gonna take pictures or something?” Hangyul asked, gesturing at the long forgotten camera in the senior’s hands. “You _did_ say you wanted to capture this moment.”

Raising the device, Seungyoun took a shot of the water in front of them, capturing a moment of a wave rising right at its peak. Not satisfied, he sighed, “I’m not really in the mood to take landscape shots.” 

Seungyoun was always one for aesthetic landscape shots, instagram filled with stunning photos of where he traveled. Raising a brow at the response, the younger male replied, “then what do you want to take pictures of? The little crabs in the tide pools?” 

“No,” he replied, bringing his eyes to match Hangyul’s gaze. “I want to take pictures of _you_ today.” 

If Seungyoun was going to push, then Hangyul would take the chance and push too, choosing to smirk at the photographer. “Then what are you waiting for? I’m right here, you know.”

Seungyoun chuckled, “better lighting. It’s too dark to capture your stupidly handsome face the way I want.” Of course, any image of Hangyul ended up turning out great, but Seungyoun was in the mood for some downright amazing photos that he could stare at for hours and possibly put in his portfolio.

“Looks like I came prepared,” Hangyul smiled, pulling sparklers out of the bag he bought at the dollar store. He took a lighter from the pocket of his pants, carefully lighting the tips of two of the sparklers before throwing it into the bag. 

The dancer threw the bag on the sand beside them, far from the waves as he took a sparkler in each hand and posed. “How’s this then?” he asked, face beautifully illuminated by the sparklers.

“Fucking _perfect_ ,” Seungyoun breathed, instantly going into photographer mode as he began to frame Hangyul’s figure in the viewfinder, swooning over the junior’s effortlessly good looks in the process. 

Unsurprisingly, Hangyul was a natural in front of the camera, as he often was hired as a model for Seungyoun’s AP photography class. His duality was amazing, sometimes appearing soft and innocent when he laughed or smiled, yet also had a deadly, piercing gaze that put all eyes and lenses on him. 

“Need me to do anything?” Hangyul asked, continuing to do random poses as he held the sparklers in different positions. “Like, eyes on camera, over the shoulder, sitting down?”

Shaking his head, Seungyoun continued to angle himself for photos. “No,” he hummed, “just be yourself. Do whatever, I want to take candids.” No matter how Hangyul posed, almost any moment was photo worthy, but with only one roll of film in the camera, he wanted only the best pictures. 

As he snapped more and more photos, the pair walked closer to the water and Seungyoun marveled at just how flawless the teen was. From the waist up, the viewfinder showed one of the most endearing views of Hangyul with his oversized sleeves. But zooming out, his ripped jeans gave a whole new look to the view, thighs out on display. 

“How many shots do you have left?” Hangyul asked, putting the sparklers down. 

Checking the little counter on the top of the camera, Seungyoun replied, “I got one more left.” He looked confused as Hangyul lit another sparkler and handed it to him as he took the small camera from the senior’s hands.

“Then I’ll make this last one count,” Hangyul smiled, holding the camera up, ready to take the last shot. 

“You know,” he started, “I’m no model like you are. The picture is probably going to look so bad.” 

Rolling his eyes at the complaint, Hangyul replied, “You’re the one that keeps calling me perfect, when you haven’t even taken a good look at yourself.” Gesturing at the senior to raise the sparkler higher, he continued, “I’ll let you know that between the two of us, _you’re_ the perfect one.”

Seungyoun laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Right then was when Hangyul took the last shot, the sound of the shutter clicking clear in the silence of the night. Looking up in shock, he replied, “Are you kidding me? I didn’t even have time to get ready!”

“I’ll let you know that I just took the best picture on the entire roll,” Hangyul claimed. As Seungyoun extinguished the sparkler, the junior noticed that he was slightly shivering, realizing just how cold the beach breeze was. 

Putting away the camera, Hangyul grabbed Seungyoun’s wrist as he dragged him away from the water, heading back to the car. “Now let’s get back to the car, it’s almost midnight and it’s getting cold.”

“We’re going?” Seungyoun pouted, looking like he didn’t want to leave. The senior was honestly extremely pleased with how the day went, forgetting about all the shit he was dealing with. “I don’t wanna!” He whined, frowning when Hangyul gestured for him to get in the car. 

As he climbed into the driver's seat, he angrily sat down, refusing to start the vehicle. Softly laughing, Hangyul looked at Seungyoun having his mini tantrum. “Seungyoun, it’s already midnight and we have school tomorrow.”

“Well maybe I just don’t want this day to end.” 

Hangyul smiled at the response, passing the camera to Seungyoun. The senior honestly couldn't wait to go develop the pictures, wondering how his impromptu photoshoot with Hangyul looked. Frowning, he sank even deeper into his seat.

“You know,” the dancer said, taking a glimpse at the time, “it doesn’t have to end here, Seungyoun.”

The teen looked up, eyes meeting Hangyul’s with a questioning look and furrowed brows. “What do you mean? I know you’re probably tired and you want to sleep and I’m just keeping you up right-”

His rambling was cut off by Hangyul placing a hand over his, motioning him to be quiet. Hangyul’s eyes gained the same intense gaze as the day before, eyes once again practically piercing through his soul. 

Slightly grasping Seungyoun’s warm hand, Hangyul lowly whispered, “stay the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL @ yohan only being a confident gay online HAHAH
> 
> Find me on twitter @hangyuwu bc i want more seungyul mutuals & i finally have a cc which is linked in my twitter bio if yall are shy hahha
> 
> please comment bc it helps me get motivated to write!! Thank you so much for supporting the story & I HOPE YALL LIKED THIS UPDATE


	6. (Version 1) kiss kiss fall in love?//??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg the really did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i posted late!! i just really lost my momentum to write fluff & romance after a fight with my bf lmao 
> 
> IM BACK THO so pls check out my other fics too!!

The night at Hangyul’s house was almost like a dream. 

They drove back in the darkness, windows down, speeding on the streets as their favorite music played. Once again, they fell into a peaceful silence as before, perfectly content and in the moment. This time, however, Seungyoun drove with one hand; the other was intertwined with Hangyul’s by the pinky, hands comfortably linked together. 

It was everything Seungyoun imagined and more. Although they didn’t say anything at all, the air was absolutely perfect as their unspoken words seemed to be the most meaningful. The steering wheel to his car, which was always quite bulky and uncomfortable in his grasp, seemed to fit well in his hands, like nothing was wrong. 

By the time they turned the corner of Hangyul’s street, their hands had somehow become fully intertwined, with the warmth of their hands contrasting the cold breeze of the night. Smoothly parking in the driveway —luckily Hangyul had parked his car in the garage— Seungyoun made eye contact with the dancer beside him, gently squeezing their hands as he signalled for them to leave the car. 

The house was completely dark, save for the little lamp on the porch that illuminated the front door. Hopping out of the car and heading to the house, Seungyoun blushed as Hangyul threw his arm over his shoulders. He looked at the dancer beside him, teasingly asking, “Are your parents chill with me staying over tonight?”

“I mean you come over so much that you practically live here,” Hangyul chuckled, “Isn’t half my closet filled with your clothes anyways?” The pair shared a similar style of clothing, so they often borrowed shirts and sweaters as they pleased. Only pants couldn’t be shared as Seungyoun was quite taller and Hangyul had larger, more muscular legs. 

Closing and locking the door behind them, the teens ventured up the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Hangyul’s family members. As they entered the dancer’s room, Hangyul flicked the lights on and they walked over to his closet to look for clothes to change into. 

Hangyul had instantly picked out one of the many oversized grey hoodies that Seungyoun left in his wardrobe, quickly changing into the piece of clothing as he matched it with a pair of black sweatpants. Seungyoun, however, took more time to pick out an outfit. He flipped through a few items before finally deciding on a pair of grey sweatpants and a pastel pink hoodie that Hangyul won at a dance competition in the summer.

The dancer scoffed at his outfit choice, “Pink?” he said, raising a brow at the other. Seungyoun looked undeniably cute, making the teen’s heart soar.

“Hey! Don’t hate! Pink is a statement color!” the senior pouted, before throwing his old clothes to a random spot on Hangyul’s floor. The teen wouldn’t mind, as long as he picked up his items in the morning. 

Hangyul took the time to turn off the regular lights in the room and switch on the purple LED lights that Seungyoun had teasingly claimed made his room look like a club. 

The analog clock on Hangyul’s bedside table showed that it was well past midnight, about one thirty in the morning. Still, for the pair, one thirty was not late at all, and Seungyoun jumped into the teen’s large bed as he arranged the pillows around them for comfy seating. 

Silently slipping into the blanket beside the senior, Hangyul sat down and asked, “So what now? It’s only one thirty,” he chuckled, “we got lots of time.” Seungyoun had leaned into Hangyul’s muscular frame, resting his head in the crook of the teen’s neck. 

“We can watch youtube drama channels and find out all that tea,” Seungyoun hummed, cuddling in closer to the other teen as Hangyul started to set up his laptop. “Or we can just play some simp music and just talk like we did in middle school.” Seungyoun would definitely admit that he was having the time of his life, nervousness and inhibitions practically nonexistent. 

“Oh?” Hangyul whispered, smirking at the elder. “We can definitely do that.” The teen altogether threw his laptop off the bed, masterfully landing it on the bean bag seat nearby the bed. Hangyul then reciprocated, gently resting his head above Seungyoun’s as he clicked play on his phone and left the soft beats of music fill the room. 

Snuggling closer into Hangyul’s side, Seungyoun wistfully sighed, “I missed this.” Pausing, he took a moment to gather his thoughts, before continuing. “Just the two of us, hanging out, no stress at all, just like in middle school.” 

“Yeah, I miss those times too,” Hangyul smiled, absolutely smitten by how the senior was even closer to him than before. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked. “You’re the one that suggested so you’re going to start this off.”

“I guess I never really got the chance to ask about how you’ve been doing lately,” Seungyoun said. “I know I ask you over text everyday but I mean for real, how have you been doing?” The younger shifted at the words, wrapping his arm around Seungyoun’s body, pulling him close. 

It was true; with all of the madness about college applications, advanced classes, and intensifying soccer practice, the pair seemed to have drifted apart. Not that they separated to the part where they were almost strangers, but it felt as if they were just average friends. The pair used to be attached at the hip, knowing anything and everything that happened in each other’s lives.

“Its been okay I guess,” Hangyul hummed, “ I miss you guys a lot, you especially, but I know you’re all busy doing your senior stuff and that’s the priority right now.” Although the group did seem like they moderately cared about school, they were all extremely studious and all strived to attend good colleges. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Seungyoun apologized, hoping to cheer him up. “We’ll only be busy during first semester, then I’m letting senioritis kick in.” He looked at the hand that was comfortably placed at his side, keeping him close to the junior. He intertwined his left hand with Hangyul’s larger one, “I promise once all this is over I’ll take you wherever you want, and get you all the boba in the world.”

Seungyoun didn’t even have to took at the junior to know that he was smiling like crazy, shoulders slightly shaking in what seemed to be a silent bout of laughter. “I’ll hold you to that promise,” the teen said in his attractively low voice. “Are you going to apply far?” Hangyul hesitantly asked, scared of the possibility that the other would be leaving him. 

“Is Berkley far? I mean, eight hours is pretty fucking far but it’s still in state.” Seungyoun had forgotten about the consequences of graduating would mean having to move away from all his friends, and Hangyul too. “I also applied east to the Ivy League schools, but that was just for fun,” he mirthlessly chuckled, “It never hurts to dream I guess.”

The dancer’s hand tightened around Seungyoun’s smaller one, silently conveying Hangyul’s fears to the other. “Seungyoun, you’re an amazing person and an amazing student, I think you’re definitely making it into an Ivy.”

Seungoun scoffed, “yeah right.” 

“If you got into an Ivy,” the teen’s voice slightly trembled, “would you go?” The pair of them were practically attached at the hip, and the fact that Seungyoun could be leaving in almost a year made the pit of Hangyul’s stomach twist in an unpleasant manner. 

“Fuck,” Seungyoun cursed, “no one would turn down going to an Ivy. But I know I don’t want to leave yo-” he shook his head at his slip up, continuing, “I mean leave here.”

Hangyul shifted, lifting his head and turning to face the teen beside him. Seungyoun had to admit that although nervous, the junior looked stunning, even in the low light of the dark room, the dark, blue-purple rays of the LED strips in the room made Hangyul look like he was straight out of an editorial.

“I’m going to be honest,” he ran a nervous hand through his hair, “I’m going to sound like a selfish bitch right now, but I don’t want you to leave me.” Now that really got Seungyoun’s heart to melt, knowing that he was so important to Hangyul meant so much to him. 

Like the dancer, Seungyoun move as well, moving to sit cross legged in front of Hangyul and connect both of their hands. “Hey,” he softly said, tightening his grasp on Hangyul’s hands, “no matter where I go I’ll always make time for you.”

Hangyul frowned, “You don’t get it.” He looked dejected as he began to fiddle with their hands, signalling to the senior that he was nervous. 

“What?” Seungyoun’s eyes furrowed in confusion, partially stunned at the other teen answering so bluntly even after he had tried to comfort him.

The dancer took a deep breath, “I want you with me, I want to spend all my time with you, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Calls and facetimes aren’t good enough for me.”

Hangyul leaned in closer, and Seungyoun was basically holding his breath in anticipation. “Do you get what I mean Seungyoun?” They were trapped in a spell, eyes locked, lost in each other’s eyes. 

Of course, Seungyoun was frozen in his shock induced silence, unable to mutter any words at the junior. Their hands were still locked together, and Hangyul was closer than ever to him, looking into his eyes as he waited for his response. 

The question still hung in the air, unanswered in their shared silence. “Care to elaborate then?” Seungyoun whispered, words barely escaping his lips. His heart was beating so much the senior could almost swear that the thumps could be heard in the quiet room. 

This time, it was Seungyoun waiting for an answer, and Hangyul looked quite conflicted seemingly having an inner battle with himself as he momentarily broke eye contact. The senior gave their hands a comforting squeeze, urging the other to reply, “Come on,” he smiled, “Just tell me.”

“ _Fuck it._ ” Hangyul cursed and within seconds, the junior was in Seungyoun’s lap, one hand moving to behind the senior’s head as he connected their lips. The sudden change in their seating positions had caused Seungyoun to wrap his hands around Hangyul’s waist, bracing them as the teen settled in his lap. 

The kiss had started off soft and innocent; Hangyul’s soft lips pressing against his as he pulled Seungyoun in closer. They let their lips connect, absolutely lost in the moment. Coming to his senses, Seungyoun had pulled the teen closer, deepening the kiss as they melted into each other’s embrace.

Surprisingly, it was Hangyul that broke the kiss, taking hurried breaths as he recovered, hands soothingly running through Seungyoun’s hair. Looking up at the teen, Seungyoun once again locked eyes with the other, and in an instant, their lips collided again, intensity building up. 

Seungyoun was definitely overwhelmed, considering he was making out with his best friend and also crush. Still, he went with the flow, letting Hangyul push him against the headboard and continue to kiss him, hands moving to grab the junior’s hips.

Hangyul’s heart was beating intensely, practically beating in time with Seungyoun’s. The senior’s hands and lips made Hangyul’s skin tingle with an excited spark between them. For Hangyul, it felt magical, as if he stepped right into a dream, the only thing keeping him rooted to reality was the way his lips felt against Seungyoun's.

Even though they had both kissed other people before, there was an undeniable chemistry between them that made this kiss trump all others they’ve had. Their lips gently melded together, moving in perfect harmony with the other. 

As they separated, the pair kept their eyes on each other, entranced, yet also in a mild bout of shock that they actually spent the last few minutes kissing each other. Hangyul was still embarrassingly perched on Seungyoun’s lap, though he was making no effort to leave. 

“So…” Seungyoun hesitantly started off, “that was quite something.” His mind was reeling, not believing that he had finally made a move - well, _Hangyul_ had finally made a move- and just locked lips with his long time crush. 

“Just something?” Hangyul whispered, looking very unsure of himself and the response that Seungyoun had. “I was kind of hoping for something more…” He trailed off, shifting in the seniors lap, “along the lines of ‘I like you too’ or ‘I don’t like you that way.’’”

Seungyoun wrapped his arms around the younger, bringing them close together. “No, no, no,” he protested, “I like you, Hangyullie, I really do!” Looking down at the seniors face, he was looking up at Hangyul with large eyes, practically demanding forgiveness without even asking.

“Do you like like me or _like_ like me,” Hangyul asked, gazing into the senior’s eyes. One of the biggest things Hangyul had noticed was like him, Seungyoun was quite quick to date, accepting offers simply because he was bored or slightly liked someone. 

“Trust me, I _like_ like you, dumbass,” Seungyoun lovingly chuckled. “I think I’ve liked you since sophomore year, maybe even earlier if I was denying my feelings.” It felt like an entire weight was off of his shoulders, knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. 

The tension and worry in Hangyul’s face dissipated at these words. “Thank god,” he exasperatedly sighed, “I was going crazy because I didn’t think you liked me that way.”

“Well I do,” Seungyoun smiled. “Now kiss me again or I’ll be angry,” He teased, cupping Hangyul’s face he pulled him in for another kiss. The junior gladly obliged, melting into the kiss. 

Once the pair were finally sated, they settled under the blankets of Hangyul’s bed and cuddled. This time, Seungyoun was the big spoon, wide shoulders easily allowing him to drape himself around the junior. Hangyul was having the time of his life as he cuddled closer, resting his head on the senior’s chest. 

The junior was a little restless, making little shifts in his position every so often, slightly jostling Seungyoun’s arms in the process. Giggling, the elder tightened his grasp around Hangyul, practically burying the other into his chest. 

“Hangyullie,” he lightly scolded, “stop fidgeting and just go to sleep, you’re so excited I can practically hear you screaming in your mind from here.” Seungyoun gave the junior a tight hug, nuzzling his face on the top of Hangyul’s head as he gave him quick, chaste kisses. 

“There are your goodnight kisses, so shut up and go to sleep because we still have classes tomorrow and its three AM.” 

Caught in the senior’s arms, Hangyul had to stop moving around. “Fine, I’m sleeping,” he resigned, voice muffled by their hug. Feeling the junior’s breathing slow down and even out, Seungyoun allowed his eyes to slowly close.

That night, the pair get the best sleep they’ve ever had. 

Both of them sadly had a bad morning, considering they were shaken awake by the sound of Dohyon’s high pitched yelling. 

“I SAID GET UP!” 

His screech cut through the room, causing the pair in bed to cringe as they sat up in bed. Looking up, Dohyon was standing by the door, looking annoyed as he tapped his foot on the ground. 

“Breakfast is over and mom and dad went to work already so I need a ride to school,” he demanded, looking at the pair quite judgmentally. “I hope you guys had _fun_ last night,” Dohyon called out as he walked out of the room. “By the way, we have to leave in five minutes!”

Hopping out of the bed, the pair shared one last exasperated look, silently collaborating with just their eyes before nodding at each other and dashing to go change and get ready. Not caring about his pink hoodie, Seungyoun changed into some black jeans before joining Hangyul in the restroom, hurriedly washing his face as Hangyul brushed his teeth. 

Raising a brow at the other, Hangyul asked, “are you not going to brush your teeth?”

“Yeah, fuck that shit we’re actually going to be late,” Seungyoun cursed, angrily grabbing the mouthwash as he gargled it and spit. “Let’s go!” he urged, dragging the junior out of the bathroom.

He threw a pair of pants at the teen before grabbing his things and barreling down the stairs. Dohyon, the enthusiastic freshman that he was, was standing by the door, backpack on and textbooks in hand. 

The pair opened the door and slid into Seungyoun’s car, Hangyul just barely sliding into the passenger seat before they left him at home. The teen took heavy breaths, clutching his backpack to his chest adorable as he fumbled to take out his phone. 

“What time is it?” Seungyoun asked, slightly stressed as he sped up while trying not to crash as he navigated the streets. Although Hangyul and Seungyoun had never cared about being on time for school or having a perfect record, Dohyon was hell bent on being the model student.

The fifteen year old had made it clear that he wanted to have a perfect school record, and took his academics very seriously, seeing as how he was in mostly sophomore level classes as well as AP music theory. Though they all seemed to bicker and argue a lot, the two older teens had a very soft spot for Dohyon, which made getting to school on time a priority. 

“Its seven twenty-four” Hangyul replied, seeming a little cautious as the car started to slowly speed up. 

Seungyoun tensely hummed, “I can get us there in like three minutes, but Dohyon, you’re going to have to run because I know your first class is all the way in the language hall.”

“I have the power of god and anime on my side,” Dohyon winced, dreading that he would have to do some physical activity in the next few minutes. “Drop me at the left gate and I will blast to class. There is no way in hell that I’m going to have a tardy on my record.

“Well get ready because we’re here,” Hangyul called out, looking towards his brother as he prepared his things, pulling the straps on his overfilled backpack all the way so that it was secured on his body. 

The moment the car rolled up at the gate, Dohyon burst out of the car, awkwardly yet impressively sprinting at full blast. Even as his giant backpack shook with every step, he continued to run.

“How the fuck does he even run that fast,” Seungyoun marveled, honestly shocked because Dohyon was the typical panicked freshman that stuffed all his textbooks in his backpack, even if he only needed one, ‘just to be safe.’ 

Shaking his head in disbelief, the junior replied, “honestly I can’t believe that’s really my unathletic brother.” He gave out an impressed whistle, “I guess he really is a model student.” 

The pair took their sweet time parking, leisurely leaving the car as they set off for class, not even caring as the first bell rang. They walked side by side and pinkies intertwined, slowly passing through the hallways until they were outside Hangyul’s first class. 

“So…” Hangyul trailed off, looking Seungyoun and their linked hands. “Is this bye then?” The junior honestly didn’t want to break the contact they had, dreading having to go to class. 

Seungyoun blushed, lightly pressing a little peck on Hangyul’s lips before quickly turning around and heading to his classroom in embarrassment. The junior simply chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before entering the classroom. 

The senior too small, hurried steps, until he bumped into someone. Looking up, he groaned, seeing that he collided with Yuvin. The singer had a smug look on his face, meaning that he obviously saw the exchange between Hangyul and him. 

“What the fuck are you doing in the hallway?” Seungyoun frowned, “Isn’t class in session right now?’

The teen in question rolled his eyes, “I was on my way back from the restroom, only to see you and Hangyul share a cute moment that I did _not_ want to see. By the way, you’re lucky it was me you bumped into. ” 

Yuvin was Seungyoun’s desk partner in class, and was the one responsible for catching Seungyoun up on whatever he missed so he wouldn't have to disturb the class. Seungyoun felt quite uncomfortable as Yuvin eyed him up and down judgmentally as they walked, eyes locking in on the pink hoodie he was wearing. 

“Did you get lucky last night?” Yuvin teased, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. “You do know that that hoodie has Hangyul’s name embroidered on it in gigantic font on the back, right?”

“First of all, no, I didn’t get lucky, and second of all, yes, I know,” Seungyoun groaned, “now please do me a favor and don’t tell anyone about what you just saw.”

Yuvin raised a defiant eyebrow, “Why not? Are you ashamed of dating him or something.”

“No, you dumbass,” Seungyoun rolled his eyes, “it’s just that I haven’t told anyone about it yet so I would really appreciate it if they found out from me first and not you.”

“That’s respectable” Yuvin replied, and the pair entered their classroom. They settled in their seats, luckily, it was mostly a free period, so Seungyoun had taken a picture of the board and instantly pulled up his messaging app to update his friends.

_[CODE RED YOU WHORES]_

**Luizy** : GUYS

 **Luizy** : HEY

 **Luizy:** PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY

 **Luizy** : I KNOW YOU’RE ALL ONLINE

 **Luizy:** guys 

**Luizy** : pls

 **Luizy** : : (

 **Luizy** : fine ill rant here to myself then

 **Luizy** : so I made out with hangyul last night and slept at his place

 **Kim.k** : YOU WHAT

 **Wei:** NANIIIIIIIIIII

 **Woosatan** : WTF OMG BITCH SPILL!!!

 **Big_byung** : FOR REAL?????

 **Hyunbaby** : OMGOMOGMGOMGOMGOGMGOMOG

 **H.seungwoo** : oh shit okay

 **Luizy** : oh so now you guys are suddenly listening :(

 **Luizy** : fuck yall im HURT

 **Big_byung** : nononono IM SORRY pls tell us more 

**Wei:** ^

 **H.seungwoo** : ^^

 **Hyunbaby** : ^^^

 **Kim.k** : ^^^^

 **Woosatan** : spill the fucking tea

 **Luizy** : we ate dinner

 **Luizy** : took pictures at the beach

 **Luizy** : made out and then cuddled

 **Woosatan** : that sounds cute af

 **Woosatan** : disgusting

 **Wei:** Baby NO

 **Luizy** : : ( 

**Woosatan** : but im proud of you

 **Luizy** : : )

 **Big_byung** : did you guys happen to do anything e l s e

 **Hyunbaby** : OOO

 **Luizy** : what

 **H.seungwoo** : did you guys fuck

 **Luizy** : NO IM NOT A HOE

 **Woosatan** : sweetie…. you kind of are a hoe

 **Luizy** : okay well i actually like him okay

 **Wei:** fair point

 **Kim.k** : okay so you guys are like officially dating now right

 **Luizy** : OH SHIT

 **Big_byung** : W H A T

 **Woosatan** : what

 **Wei:** oh man

 **Hyunbaby** : OH NO

 **H.seungwoo** : yikes

 **Kim.k** : jfc

 **Luizy** : WE JUST MADE OUT AND THEN CUDDLED OMG

 **Luizy** : FUCK

 **Luizy** : I NEVER ASKED IF WE WERE A THING YET

 **Luizy** : OR IF HE EVEN WANTED A RELATIONSHIP

 **Luizy** : kms 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls check out my twt @hangyuwu if you stan seungyul & want to fangirl with me!!
> 
> my cc is linked in bio & love yall!!


	7. changes

Hi everyone!!!

I’ve recently had the time to go back and read all of my old works, and honestly I find myself completely unsatisfied with how Blow Your Mind turned out. 

I think I’ve grown as an author ever since I published Blow Your Mind, and I just don’t think it’s my best work. 

But instead of discontinuing it, I’ve decided to rewrite the entire fic!

I want to be able to put out what I think is quality work, but I do love the plot of the story, so I want to be able to rewrite it so that it puts more emphasis on my characters and their developing relationships, and have a more mature feeling to it.

I hope you’ll still support the fic even as I change the plot and the pacing! I’m also going to be changing the side ships, (just my own preferences) and changing the characters (because I’m more comfortable writing some characters now than others)!

Thank you so much for giving such love and support to Blow Your Mind, and I hope I can live up to your expectations and create a new story that’s just good!

  
  


If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment or message me on my twt @rynsngyl or @hangyuwu!!


End file.
